Passarela
by TachiHai
Summary: HIATUS. No mundo da moda, há a competição entre modelos. Seja profissional ou amorosa. Milo, o novo modelo da agência, sente-se tentado em tomar para si seu agente, Kamus, mal sabendo que assim compraria uma briga com Shaka, ex-modelo da agência. - Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

**Título:** Passarela**  
Autores:** Haine (haineii), Sami (youkoestressada) e Rikku (tachibana).  
**Gênero:** Geral (drama, romance, etc.)  
**Tipo:** Capítulos (atualmente, ela já passou do nono capítulo. Só postarei mais se tiver ao menos uma review).  
**Censura:** M. 18+. Contém cenas lemon e é yaoi.  
**Disclaimer:** CDZ não pertence a nenhum de nós. Caso contrário, essa história seria parte do novíssimo mangá "Saint Seiya: The Brokeback Mountain Adventures", com a Taishi Zaou contratada para ilustrar, ou algo assim. A idéia veio da Haine após assistir o Project Runway, America's New Topmodel, ler mangás (Glamorous Lip, por exemplo) e outros zilhões de coisas do tipo. Realmente, ela ama o mundo da moda, apesar de não entender muito sobre o assunto. Então, essa fic pode conter aspectos absurdos.  
**Casais:** Shaka x Kamus, Milo x Kamus e muitos outros (abertos a sugestões).  
**Resumo:** No mundo da moda, há a competição entre modelos. Seja profissional ou amorosa. Milo, o novo modelo da agência, sente-se tentado em tomar para si seu agente, Kamus, mal sabendo que assim compraria uma briga com Shaka, ex-modelo da agência.

**Introdução **(não precisa ler, pode passar direto para o capítulo 1): Olá, olá, olá. Aqui é a Haine. Estou postando a fic que eu, Rikku e Sami começamos há dois séculos e meio atrás. 8D Sem o consentimento deles. Mas sei que eles não se importam (ou será que se importam?). Já estou cansada de ouvir que "ninguém mais lê fics de CDZ". Só que eu não ligo! Dei meu suor e sangue escrevendo isso aqui junto com grandes amigos e tenho o direito de publicar, nem que seja só para pensar "ah, eu publiquei. Pode ser que olhem!". Caso haja uma review, vou postando novos capítulos. Tenho ela pronta até o cap. 9. E está em andamento. Sim, sou eu que beto a fic. Pode haver muitos erros. Peço que perdoem, mas... Às vezes eles passam, né?

* * *

**Capítulo 1 - O Novo Contrato**

O mundo da moda é estressante. Seja pelos estilistas excêntricos movendo mundos e fundos por suas criações extravagantes, seja pelos produtores enlouquecidos temendo não conseguir terminar a sessão de fotos a tempo, seja pelos modelos inconseqüentes que se acham celebridades, dando-se o direito de atrasar e complicar a vida dos outros funcionários desse ramo.

Olhando para o relógio de cinco em cinco segundos, o nervosismo era evidente em Kamus, por mais que ele não deixasse transparecer isso em sua face. Estava sentado em uma sala esperando seu superior chegar. Este segundo havia mencionado que desejava conversar com o empresário, que temia o assunto que viesse a ser discutido. O belo jovem de cabelos ruivos estava apreensivo, já que o modelo que estava em suas mãos havia desistido da carreira.

Aquele a quem produzira em outrora era Shaka. Realmente um rapaz muito belo: loiro, olhos azulados e uma pele muito clara e delicada. Teria sido um modelo mais que maravilhoso, o que já era. Fez alguns desfiles e posou para grifes famosas, mas desistiu. Porque tinha um sonho. Para alguns, isso é irracional: largar o que lhe dava dinheiro para correr atrás de um sonho incerto. Todavia, para o jovem ex-modelo, não era. Ele desistiu do mundo da moda para ingressar no mundo da música. Sempre quis ser pianista e tocava divinamente bem, apostou nisso e agora é o músico mais famoso da Europa.

Kamus suspirou tristemente lembrando do loiro. Foi ele quem disse para Shaka correr atrás de seu sonho, e não se arrependia, mas por isso aquele quem amava estava na América fazendo apresentações solo. Sim, o pianista e o empresário se amavam, e muito. Era uma coisa errada, talvez, porém eles nem se importavam com isso e continuavam levando seu amor.

- Kamus? - Uma voz chamou o ruivo, que estava de cabeça baixa perdido em seus pensamentos. - Fico feliz que tenha podido vir, afinal lhe chamei de última hora.  
- Entendo, senhor Saga. Vim assim que pude. - Respondeu ao seu supervisor, que era um homem alto e de cabelos escuros. Havia sido modelo anteriormente, mas agora apenas ajudava aos mais jovens interessados nessa área a seguirem seus sonhos.  
- Adoro o fato de sempre poder contar com você. - Sorriu sinceramente. - Estou com um problema e creio que vou precisar de sua ajuda.  
- Gostaria de ouvir o que o senhor tem a me dizer, então. - E indicou poltrona em sua frente para o outro sentar.  
- Um novo modelo está vindo para nós e quero que você fique encarregado dele. - Respirou fundo. - O rapaz é bonito, de fato, até trouxe umas fotos dele. Porém, nosso problema é outro: ele se dá o direito de escolher o empresário! Passou por varias agencias e nenhum deles o agradou. - Revirou os olhos. - Ele é uma pessoa bastante importante, sendo o filho de um empresário. O próximo "alvo"... - Fez um sinal com as mãos indicando aspas. - ...dele somos nós. Eu gostaria de surpreender a todos fazendo o rapaz se decidir a ficar aqui, entende? Por isso quem vai convencê-lo que nós somos os melhores é você. E não retruque! - Elevou a voz, percebendo que o ruivo ia reclamar de algo. - Você perdeu nosso melhor contrato. Acho bom conseguir esse e mantê-lo aqui. Somos amigos, mas não poderei fazer mais nada, se é que você me entende. Não é nada pessoal, são apenas negócios **(1)**.  
- Sim... Sim, senhor. Farei o possível e... - Kamus disse, bastante nervoso.  
- O possível não é o suficiente, meu amigo. Quero ver mais que isso. Agora, se me dá licença, tenho coisas importantes a tratar. - Se levantou, acenou para o outro que estava ainda em choque e passou pela porta.

O ruivo se levantou e seguiu seu superior, para pedir-lhe as fotos. "Ainda bem que me lembrou, Kamus! Fico feliz que esteja dedicado nesse trabalho, pelo menos", foi o que recebeu em resposta quando pegou o envelope, que parecia estar estufado de fotos. Pediu licença e começou a se dirigir para sua sala. Teria uma longa tarde planejando como abordar o seu novo modelo. Encontrou Mu, um estilista que era seu amigo e que ajudava muito na hora das fotos, e o convidou para juntar-se a ele na análise do seu novo modelo.

Kamus lia atentamente a ficha do jovem, chamado Milo. Tinha a mesma idade que a sua, era nascido em novembro, loiro, olhos claros... A imagem que lhe veio a cabeça foi a de Shaka, apertando-lhe o coração. Pois bem, continuou lendo. Constava na ficha o fato de ter cabelos cacheados. "Menos mal. Os do Shaka são lisos. E lindos..." - pensou o empresário. Entre suas atividades favoritas estavam jogar videogame e viajar. E sua comida favorita era...

- Kamus! - Mu exclamou tirando a atenção do outro da leitura. - Olha essa foto! O que isso pode estar fazendo aqui?

"Atentado ao pudor". Essa podia ser a legenda para aquela foto. O tal Milo estava completamente nu. Numa pose onde podia ocultar algumas partes, mas o resto de seu corpo estava a mostra. Os cabelos longos e dourados caiam em cachos pelas costas do homem de olhos azuis bem marcantes. Sorria de um modo sarcástico, isso estranhamente era sensual, e tinha o dedo indicador colocado em frente aos lábios, como se pedisse silêncio. O que mais chamou a atenção de corpo, além dos olhos penetrantes e do corpo escultural, foi uma enorme tatuagem de escorpião que o loiro tinha no braço.

"É bonito. Mas o Shaka é muito melhor que ele... E qual é da tatuagem?" - Pensou, com um pouco de raiva. Só de olhar para aquela foto sentiu ódio do modelo, percebendo que seria difícil trabalhar com ele. Parecia ser muito cheio de si.

- Vai querer ver as outras fotos, Kam? - O estilista chamou a atenção do empresário.  
- Não. Com essa vi coisas que até dispensava ver. - Rolou os olhos. - Esse modelo parece ter o ego do tamanho do universo multiplicado por três. Que saco. - E jogou a foto na mesa.  
- É raro ver você revoltado, meu bom amigo francês. - Riu Mu. - Parece que vai ser divertido assistir a intensa luta: de um lado o certinho, porém muito lindo, Kamus e do outro o egocêntrico, mas muito gostoso, Milo. - Aplaudiu e disse "Bis!" várias vezes.  
- Até você, Mu! Mais um loiro chato que se volta contra mim. - Suspirou. - Primeiro o Shaka que vai para a América, depois o egocêntrico e agora meu bom amigo tibetano Mu... A vida é tão injusta. - Falou dramaticamente, mas brincando.

Despediu-se do amigo e desejou poder ir para casa. A tarde passou muito rápido e a noite caíra com uma velocidade ainda maior. Aiolia e Afrodite, seus colegas de trabalho, convidaram-no para sair com eles. Recusou educadamente, é claro, e voltou para seu apartamento. Preparou algo rápido para comer, apesar de cozinhar bem, não se sentia inspirado para fazer pratos muito requintados para apenas si mesmo. Após comer, tomou um banho rápido e pegou o telefone, discando um número que utilizava muito, ultimamente.

Chamou umas duas ou três vezes e pôde se deliciar com a tranqüila voz que veio do outro lado da linha:

- Estava esperando.  
- Shaka... Desculpe-me. Atrasei-me um pouco no serviço.  
- Não se preocupe, Kam. - Riu. - Estou com saudades... Como foi seu dia?

Era quase como um ritual sagrado para o ruivo ouvir a voz de seu amado. Contou-lhe da conversa com Saga, de seu novo modelo e de ter olhado as fotos com Mu. Shaka se desculpou. Sentia-se culpado por ter largado a carreira e conseqüentemente Kamus, mas nunca era culpado por isso, muito pelo contrário: era totalmente apoiado.

Depois ouviu sobre os preparativos para o concerto do loiro, rindo e se deleitando por pelo menos poder ouvir a voz do outro. A conversa foi breve, porém muito importante para eles. Logo se despediram, e o francês foi dormir. Teria um longo e, provavelmente, terrível dia. Entrevistaria Milo e com certeza, iria se irritar com o outro. A noite passa muito rápido quando quer que ela passe devagar. Mal caiu na cama e já teve que se levantar. Reclamou um pouco, mas sabia que, a contragosto ou não, tinha que fazer isso.

Comeu, escovou os dentes, tomou banho, arrumou sua pasta de trabalho e foi escolher uma roupa. Colocou uma camisa formal e calças, já que estava um dia um tanto quente para se usar terno. Ajeitou o relógio no pulso, vendo que tinha uma hora e meia de sobra. Gostava de ser pontual. Aliás, ele gostava de chegar bem antes da pessoa que esperava. Morreria de vergonha se um dia viesse a se atrasar.

Chegando em seu trabalho, ouviu piadinhas como "caiu da cama, francês" e se dirigiu até sua sala, encontrando Shura sorridente. Eram bastante amigos, aliás foi o espanhol moreno quem apresentou Shaka ao ruivo. Conversaram e riram bastante. Pelo visto, a notícia de que o novo modelo de Kamus era uma mala - sem alça e nem rodinhas, como o francês brincou - chegara aos ouvidos do outro.

A hora da entrevista chegou, Shura afastou-se dizendo algo como "força! Estaremos torcendo por você!" e Kamus sorveu um pouco de café da xícara que tinha preparado enquanto esperava seu modelo.

_-- Continua --_

* * *

**(1) **Tem toneladas de citações nessa história. Não queremos ofender ninguém, é só pra ser uma "caça a citação", _ya know_?

Tenho CERTEZA que as fangirls de Milo x Kamus vão comer meu fígado, mas tudo bem. Acho que consigo sobreviver.

Até o próximo capítulo (espero),  
**Haine.**

Essa fanfic começou a ser escrita em: _domingo, 22 de julho de 2007_.


	2. Chapter 2

**Introdução **(não precisa ler, pode passar direto ao capítulo 2)**:**  
Bom, dessa vez é o Rikku que vos fala! Mas que metido que é esse Milo, não, chegando atrasado e deixando o Kamus ali plantado! Ou melhor, peixado.Brincadeiras à parte, eu adorei esse capítulo e mal posso esperar para-- Opa, não vou spoilar, hehe. Boa leitura a todos! x3

* * *

**Capítulo 2 - A Entrevista**

Quinze minutos é um atraso considerável. Levando em consideração o quanto o trânsito de carros anda complicado, especialmente em grandes cidades, é bastante normal uma pessoa se atrasar dez, quinze ou até vinte minutos. Mas duas horas e cinqüenta e quatro minutos era demais pra Kamus, que já estava mais do que irritado. "Ele quer me fazer de idiota?" - foi o que pensou. Revisava as perguntas que ia fazer para o outro, tentando se distrair, se bem que isso era impossível, já que lia aquilo desde horas atrás.

Bufando, se ajeitou na cadeira e pegou um livro para ler. Nem prestava atenção na história, seus olhos corriam pelas miúdas letras, porém sua mente estava longe: amaldiçoando um certo loiro com cabelos cacheados. Por volta de uma hora e meia que tinha se passado, sua porta foi aberta pelo modelo... que sorria de modo radiante.

- Sinto _muuuito_ pelo atraso! - Disse, cinicamente. - Mas é que eu não consigo acordar cedo, sabe?

- Tudo bem, o que importa é que chegou, senhor Milo. - Disse sorrindo e tentando ser cordial. - Sou Kamus d'Éon **(1)**. - Estendeu a mão para que o outro a apertasse.

- Bom te conhecer, Kam. - Apertou a mão que lhe foi oferecida. - Você já sabe, mas por formalidade: sou Milo Archiakos **(2)**. Só "Milo" está mais que bom.

- Entendo, _senhor_ Milo. Gostaria de se sentar, por gentileza? - Indicou a cadeira, um pouco mais irritado, já que tinha sido chamado por um apelido.

- Claro, claro. Mas vamos logo com isso. Não tenho o dia todo.

- Que esnobe. Conheço loiros mais educados que você. - Murmurou Kamus, enquanto se abaixava para colocar o livro na gaveta mais baixa.

- O que disse?

- Nada. Podemos ir rapidamente, então. Também tenho coisas pra fazer.

- Vindo de um cara como você, deve ser trabalhar. Não deve existir mulher louca o bastante para ir pra cama com você.

O ruivo sentiu seu sangue ferver.

- Bom... Vamos começar a entrevista.

- ...Claro... O que vocês podem me oferecer nessa empresinha? Tudo bem que eu dormi até mais tarde, mas esse agência de vocês é perdida onde Judas perdeu as botas. Levando em consideração a fama, o tamanho e a localização, duvido que tenham algo de satisfatório.

- Suponho que nessa entrevista deva ser eu a fazer perguntas, _senhor_ Milo. - estava irritado.

- Oh, que problema, então... - Riu, sarcasticamente. Isso só serviu para irritar mais seu entrevistador.

- Que falta de compostura. - Sussurrou Kamus. - Shaka dá de cem a zero nesse mala...

- Disse alguma coisa?

- É o que parece? Será que eu não mexi a minha boca por pura coincidência? - Revirou os olhos.

- Que falta de educação. - Retrucou o outro com desdém.

- Mesmo? Me impressiono com seu olhar astuto. Tão exigente, mesmo não sendo tão bonito assim. - Elevou um pouco a voz.

- Repita isso! - Levantou-se na cadeira, agora estava irritado.

- Oh, o que foi sair da minha boca? Peço desculpas, é só que estou acostumado com outro tipo de cliente. - Foi a vez de Kamus falar com desdém.

- Está se referindo a alguém especial, _senhor_ agente? - Bateu a mão com força na mesa.

- Na verdade, sim, mas isso não vem ao caso. Então, quais são suas motivações para o trabalho?

- Não vou lhe responder nada, absolutamente nada dessa entrevista fajuta! Até me contar quem é essa pessoa!

- Parece que temos um mudo aqui. É até melhor, modelos que falam não vão muito bem. - Sorriu sarcasticamente. Não entendia porque estava se irritando tanto. Devia conseguir esse cliente e não brigar com ele.

- Ora, seu...! - Cerrou os dentes.

- Deixe-me colocar algo em claro e bom som: você não é nada. Desse jeito, não vai conseguir nada. Acha que todas as empresas o querem? Ora, meu querido, há uma fila de pessoas aí querendo a vaga que você tanto despreza. - Fez um gesto com a mão, de total desdém.

- Para mim já chega! - Fez menção de ir embora, mas o francês o segurou.

- Não, não chega! - Exclamou. - Saiba que você não chega aos pés do nosso antigo contrato, quer ver uma foto? Olhe na parede, e agora ponha-se para fora daqui! - Primeiro apontou um enorme quadro com uma foto de Shaka, que realmente era belo, e em seguida apontando a porta.

- ...Não, espere. - Disse, depois de ficar um momento em silêncio. O ruivo o fitou, confuso. - Desculpe-me, fui muito insubordinado. Por favor, faça suas perguntas...

- Muito bem. Agradeço por sua cooperação, senhor Milo. - Sorriu vitorioso.

O modelo fitou o outro com desprezo. Não sabia exatamente o porquê, todavia algo no outro o desafiava e o fazia querer trabalhar naquela agência. Por sua vez, o agente estava com a paciência no limite, mas ainda não havia desistido daquela entrevista. Duvidava que, depois daquela conversa que tiveram um pouco antes, o outro resolvesse trabalhar com eles. Contudo, se o surpreendesse aceitando, tudo se tornaria extremamente interessante.

Visualizou o arquivo com as perguntas que havia deixado aberto. Afinal, estivera com tanta raiva e ocupado em discutir com o outro que esquecera metade das perguntas. Após correr os olhos pelas miúdas letras, voltou a encarar seu entrevistado e começou, finalmente, o motivo de estarem ali:

- Então, vou repetir minha pergunta: quais são suas motivações?

- Crescer e ser famoso, o que mais? - Sorriu.

- ...Trabalho anteriores que considera importantes? - Tentava ser cordial.

- Nenhum em especial. Já viu meu nome em alguma revista? Pois é. - O sarcasmo era evidente em seu olhar.

- O que pensa da nossa empresa? - Não, essa pergunta não estava prevista, mas resolveu fazê-la. Curiosidade pessoal.

- ...Preciso mesmo responder isso? - Surpreendeu-se.

- Não, eu gastei dez segundos perguntando por nenhum motivo aparente... - Revirou os olhos. - O que o senhor acha?

- ...Bem, eu considero uma empresa de grande porte, se é que me entende. Perfeita pra suprir minha necessidade pela fama. - Sorriu, quase que docemente, se não fosse o olhar de puro desprezo que dirigia ao outro. - Tenho certeza que ela vai crescer as minhas custas, mas isso são outros quinhentos!

- Ora, ora, quanta audácia, nossa empresa é mais do que isso, _senhor_ Archiakos. - Fez uma pausa. - Vou esclarecer.

O ruivo não gostava muito de quando desprezavam a empresa que Saga e Kanon, os gêmeos fundadores, trabalharam tanto para erguer. Realmente, o prédio onde estavam era bastante simples a primeira vista, mas quando se andava mais um pouco se tornava possível se perder pelos corredores de paredes claras decoradas com vários quadros de extremo bom gosto, pintados por artistas prestigiados.

Deixando de lado o último andar, onde ficavam as salas dos gêmeos, os outros lugares eram pouco luxuosos, todavia organizados e claros. Os funcionários, tirando uma intriga ou outra, eram bastante amigos, talvez pelo fato dos fundadores terem depositado responsabilidades em amigos de confiança, com quem conviviam desde muitos anos atrás.

Saga e Kanon foram colegas, na época de escola, de Aiolos e de Shura. O primeiro, apesar de ser um belo jovem moreno, trabalhava como fotógrafo e era particularmente bom nisso, já o segundo era um modelo bastante conceituado, que vestia bem tanto roupas formais quanto informais. Afrodite era o maquiador chefe, um rapaz bastante feminino e incrivelmente belo - como diz seu nome -, fazendo muito sucesso. Tanto entre os homens quanto entre as mulheres. Aldebaram, um homem bastante alto e cheio de energia, ajudava em muitas coisas os colegas, mas sua grande responsabilidade era auxiliar os fundadores em seu trabalho. Também havia um rapaz cujo nome era desconhecido, por isso o chamavam de "Mask". Ele era um dos poucos que não apreciava o trabalho que tinha: cuidava da iluminação e da música na hora dos desfiles. Porém, detestava isso e tinha como objetivo ter uma banda de rock ou metal, mas por enquanto trabalhava sem reclamar para juntar dinheiro - o salário que recebia era até considerável - e comprar mais equipamentos.

A "Segunda Turma", como eram chamados devido a serem um tanto mais novos que os fundadores oficiais, era formada por Kamus, Aiolia, Mu, Shaka, Marin e Shina. Respectivamente dois agentes, estilista, modelo, cabeleireira e maquiadora assistente. Cursaram o colégio e conheceram os gêmeos por meio de Aiolia, que é irmão de Aiolos; imediatamente se deram bem e começaram a trabalhar todos juntos. Claro, atualmente há por volta de cento e cinqüenta novos funcionários, entre modelos, agentes e "staff".

Realmente, é uma empresa de grande porte. E dizer que irá crescer por causa de um único modelo é pretensão demais.

- Sabia, por acaso, que nossa empresa trabalha com modelos de todo o mundo, e é considerada uma das maiores da Europa, se não do mundo?

- Mas é a maior, por o acaso? - Ergueu a sobrancelha.

- Bem, talvez seja.

- A-ha! - Exclamou vitorioso. - Talvez, uma palavra que não me agrada, senhor Kamus. Não me sinto obrigado a saber sobre uma empresa que "talvez" seja a maior da Europa, se não do "mundo", se é que me entende. - Era um tom de desdém.

-É mesmo? Então, clareie a minha mente, senhor Archiakos, qual é a maior empresa deste ramo no mundo? - Sorriu sarcástico.

- Bem, eu... - Desmanchou sua expressão, para apresentar um olhar confuso.

- Não sabe? Ora, ora, está me dizendo, então que... Não há uma maior, é isso? Por isso seu conhecimento se limita? Hm? - O jeito com que o ruivo falava irritava profundamente o loiro.

- Estamos em profundo devaneio, prossiga com a próxima pergunta, suponho que o senhor ainda tenha uma fila de clientes para atender, não? - Admitiu derrota.

- Tenho mesmo. - Voltou a sua expressão séria. - Quem você escolheria como ídolo?

- Sua pergunta é um tanto... Retórica, senhor Kamus. - Sorriu Milo.

- ...Como? - Fitou-o confuso.

- "Espelho, espelho meu, existe alguém mais belo do que eu"? - Riu de sua própria brincadeira.

- Não vai se ofender se eu disser? - Disse em um tom de voz mais baixo, porém audível ao modelo egocêntrico.

- Hmph! - Bufou, ignorando o comentário. - Digamos que... Eu me amo.

- O último que disse isso teve uma morte lastimável. - Franziu o cenho, enquanto questionava um possível parentesco entre o modelo a sua frente e o personagem mitológico Narciso.

- Mas eu não terei, senhor Kamus! Eu serei grande! - Levantou-se, entusiasmado. - Muito grande! E a sua empresa será meu foguete para a lua!

- Ou seu veículo para os esgotos, não? Jamais pensou em... Falha?

- "Falha" não consta em meu vocabulário, Kamus.

- Suponho que o fato de você tê-la dito implique o contrário, e... É "senhor" Kamus, para o seu tipo, obrigado.

- Gr... Mais... Alguma pergunta? - Cerrou os punhos.

- Suponha que isso seja tudo, e não nos ligue, nós ligaremos pra você.

- Como se eu fosse me rebaixar tanto... - Sussurrou, em seguida aumentando o tom de voz. - Isso parece o que dizem para os sem talento, Kamus.

- Oh? Peço desculpas. - Disse, cínico.

- E eu tenho talento, e muito! Com licença. - Deu as costas, empinando o nariz e se dirigindo a porta.

- É, vi isso na sua G-Magazine. - O comentário estava impregnado com veneno.

Milo praticamente rosnou com o comentário. Saiu no corredor em passos firmes, sendo observado por muitos funcionários - alguns chegaram a parar o que estavam fazendo para ver o modelo que estava num estado que beirava a insanidade. Adentrou no elevador e apertou, pelo menos, dez vezes o botão do térreo. Não via a hora de sair daquele prédio. Mas uma coisa tinha decidido.

Ia ser modelo daquela agência. E seu empresário seria o ruivo. Pura implicância, algo quase infantil, porém, infelizmente, esse era seu gênio.

Chegando ao quarto andar, a porta se abriu e uma bela mulher de cabelos escuros adentrou. O loiro estava tão irritado planejando coisas que faria para enlouquecer o ruivo quando fosse chamado - não passava pela sua cabeça a hipótese de não ser chamado. A mulher o fitou por alguns instantes, quando ele retribuiu o olhar recebeu um sorriso e um cumprimento simpático:

- Boa tarde. Estava intrigada porque nunca o vi nesse local.

- Milo. Provavelmente serei o novo modelo do Kamus. - Revirou os olhos e quase cuspiu aquele nome.

- Sério? - Os olhos dela brilharam. - Meu nome é Shina! Sou a maquiadora assistente e... talvez sirva como secretária do Afrodite as vezes. - Revirou os olhos. - Ele vive me mandando fazer uma coisa ou outra, sabe? Coisas aleatórias e sem importância.

O modelo queria sumir dali. Já não bastava seu humor estar péssimo e agora tinha uma mulher, que usava um esmalte roxo gritante, contando toda a história de sua vida. Quase entrou em surto quando faltou luz e o elevador parou, no segundo andar. Ouviu um gritinho apavorado da sua acompanhante e revirou os olhos: "frescurenta" - foi o que pensou.

- Parece que o elevador parou...

- Jura? Talvez seja apenas impressão sua. Ou chegou a conclusão porque estamos no escuro e o barulho de motor que ele fazia parou?

- Não precisava ser grosso! - E riu fazendo uma piadinha. - Bem, mas se você tiver um outro local grosso acho que vou me apaixonar.

Definitivamente, Milo queria que abrisse um buraco na parede para ele sair dali. A voz da mulher o irritava.

* * *

_-- Corte Aqui --_

**(1)** Chevalier d'Éon foi um espião da França durante o reinado de Luís XV. O sobrenome do Kamus é uma homenagem a ele (mentira, foi falta de idéias pro sobrenome) que, aliás, teve até um anime sobre sua vida. Recomendo o anime!

**(2)** Archiakos foi uma tentativa nossa de criar um sobrenome grego. X"D Pelo que lemos na sagrada Wikipédia, "Archi" signifca "chefe" e "akos" indica que ele nasceu na península Mani. 8D  
E quem resiste a uma Shina descarada? A gente a vê assim. XD Fazer o quê.

A aceitação foi melhor do que imaginamos! X3 Por isso, toda semana, na terça-feira ou na quarta-feira, vamos "upar" um capítulo. XD Enquanto isso, vamos ver se escrevemos mais. /o/  
Em vinte quatro horas, a fic teve 50 hits! Isso nos deixou muito felzes. - Obrigado a quem leu e deixou review, a quem leu e não deixou, a quem adicionou a alert/favorite list, a quem... enfim, conheceu essa fic! 3

Respondendo as reviews! Quase que a Haine chora de emoção com elas ("omg! Gostaram da minha fic e não me chamaram de insana por ter escolhido Shaka e Kamus como casal principal!"). 8D

**Suenne Bardot**  
Haine: Vamos nos refugiar juntas da horda de fangirls furiosas! D: No apartamento do Kam. 3  
Kamus: Uma me mata e a outra me junta com o protótipo de Budha. E... querem se alojar na minha casa...?  
Haine: Relaxa, honey. Bem, concordo com você. Todos acham que por serem belas, as pessoas do mundo da moda são perfeitas e felizes. Isso não é verdade! Eles são humanos, anyway. O carneirinho vai aparecer ainda. 8D Anotei a sugestão de Mu e Shaka, mas eu não vou dar spoiler. MWHAHAHAHA! Obrigada por acompanhar a fic! :3  
Rikku: OLHA A BOMBA!  
Shaka: Shiu, não vê que estamos tentando fazê-la se aliar a causa?!  
Rikku: Upis.

**P-Shurete**  
Haine: Aquário e virgem é algo bizarro, mas como eu sou aquariana e me dou bem com virginianos, achei que o Kamus e o Shasha se dessem bem. XD E, baseando por mim... - olha escrivaninha que tem até uma bota jogada por cima dos livros - O Shaka gosta de faxina?! 8D  
Kamus: Eu não sou como você.  
Rikku: Organizada nada, é sexo no lustre todos os--  
Shaka: 8D  
Rikku: Nada.

**Lhu Chan**  
Haine: Oh, Lhu Chan! Fico muito feliz com isso! Eu já estava desiludida, sério. ;; Achei que eu era a única atrasada que não havia migrado para outro fandom. Amo outros animes, mas... CDZ é especial. Único que me inspira a escrever! 3  
Rikku: Ler até lêem, o difícil é achar fics novas. .. No mínimo preciso obrigar a escreverem. T  
Onime: Socorro, socorro!  
Rikku: - chicoteia - Trabalha, vagabunda!

**Athenas de Áries  
**Haine: Verdade! As que ainda o tem, provavelmente tiveram os rins arrancados e vendidos no mercado negro. 8D É que... Às vezes é bom dar uma mudada, né? Amo os casais "clássicos", mas é divertido mudar os cavaleiros. /

**Cami - cating:**  
Haine: E ainda bem que ainda há leitores, como você, que lêem as fics! 3 Eu acho que o Kamus é uma pessoa que consegue conviver bem com as pessoas, mas não gosta de aprofundar laços, sabe? xD Acalme-se, a gente... Er, deixa. Você vai ver. 8D Eu também sou uma fangirl de Milo e Kamus, mas nessa fic... Quis colocar tudo de pernas pro ar! ;Dd

Então, até semana que vem! :3


	3. Chapter 3

**Introdução **(não precisa ler, pode passar direto para o capítulo 3)**:** Oyoy. Quem fala é a Haine. ;Dd Fico feliz por estarem acompanhando a fic! Esse é um capítulo que eu me diverti muito escrevendo! XD O planejamento, via MSN, com o Rikku, foi divertido também. Espero que se divirtam tanto quanto eu ou ainda mais!

* * *

**Capítulo 3 - As Fotos**

Milo e Shina ficaram um longo tempo em silêncio, apenas esperando o motor do elevador funcionar. O modelo amaldiçoava o fato de ter levantado da cama para ir responder àquela entrevista, como se não bastasse o empresário mal-humorado, agora havia uma secretária, maquiadora ou o que for presa num elevador junto com ele. O loiro ficou surpreso quando a mulher o agarrou e prensou na parede.  
Ele se surpreendeu com a força que a morena tinha, e estava sendo beijado a força. Quando conseguiu se desvencilhar dela, berrou o mais alto que pôde:

- Sua baranga! Me solta!  
- Isso, xinga que eu gosto...

Shina começou a beijar o pescoço do homem a sua frente, em seguida descendo a mão até uma região particular bastante sensível. Milo arregalou os olhos e tentou afastá-la, se debatendo.

- Quer morrer? Eu vou te processar!  
- Isso! Me processa! Me xinga!... Me joga na parede e me chama de lagartixa... ou de cobra, como preferir... - Riu, se deliciando com o desespero do modelo.  
- Você é louca... Saia de perto de mim!  
- Mas se eu sair de perto, não rola nada! - O beijou mais uma vez.  
- Sua maluca, já mandei me soltar! - Berrou, assim que conseguiu romper o beijo.  
- Pode até me processar... - Ficou séria, de repente. - Mas, então, eu digo que você é gay.  
- O quê?!

O loiro fitou a mulher, que parecia estar se deliciando com aquela situação, incrédulo.

- Para um modelo, a imagem pública é tudo, meu querido. - Ronronou a morena, sendo empurrada contra a parede, somente podendo ver as costas do modelo que saíra correndo pela porta, a recém aberta, do elevador. A energia voltara.

Não foi surpresa nenhuma quando Milo atendeu ao telefone no dia seguinte pela manhã e ouviu que havia sido aceito no teste. Sorriu vitorioso e tomou um rápido banho, em seguida vestindo-se e saindo de casa para ir até a agência. Entrou em seu carro e deu a partida, sentindo-se tranqüilo por ter o vento acariciando seu rosto. Logo teria um dia cheio, já que seria necessário fazer um álbum de fotos para divulgar seu trabalho.  
Demorou alguns minutos logo pode avistar a simples, porém bela, entrada do prédio da "Agência de Modelos Sanctuary". Foi cumprimentado por alguns funcionários assim que entrou. Solicitou falar com Kamus e recebeu como resposta da recepcionista que já era aguardado na sala do outro.  
Subiu as escadas e logo viu a porta da sala de seu agente, que ficava convenientemente logo a frente da escadaria. Bateu duas vezes na porta e a abriu, adentrando no aposento e visualizando o ruivo que lhe sorriu, em seguida se aproximando:

- Boa tarde, senhor Milo. - Disse o outro, com um tom de extremamente frio. - Serei seu empresário daqui por diante. Espero que façamos um ótimo trabalho juntos.  
- Agradeço pela oportunidade de trabalhar, Kamus. Estou ansioso para começar! - Deu um sorriso e apertou a mão que lhe fora oferecida.  
- Fico feliz por isso, já que precisamos tirar algumas fotos suas... Então, você só precisa assinar esse contrato aqui e já podemos ir até Afrodite e Mu, maquiador chefe e estilista respectivamente.  
- Entendido. - E pegou uma caneta para assinar a folha de papel.

Desceram de escadas, já que Milo replicou que nunca mais andaria no elevador daquela empresa, e dirigiram-se a uma sala onde um jovem loiro selecionava algumas peças de roupa. Apresentou-se como Mu e fez com que o rapaz de cabelos cacheados experimentasse uma calça justa e uma camisa preta. Apesar de básica, era uma roupa que vestia bem o grego. Ainda mais com alguns acessórios que o estilista providenciou.  
Chegaram na outra sala onde precisavam ir. Era como um camarim das estrelas de Hollywood. Havia vários produtos para o cabelo, maquiagens, esmaltes, escovas de diversos formatos e alguns aparelhos estranhos sobre uma mesa comprida e na parede um enorme espelho. Kamus adentrou no aposento, pedindo que Milo esperasse sentado em uma cadeira, mas logo voltou seguido de um rapaz muito belo que até parecia uma moça.

- Muito prazer, senhor Milo. Meu nome é Afrodite. Todos aqui me chamam de Dite, sinta-se a vontade para fazer isso também. - Com um sorriso simpático, apertou a mão do loiro.  
- O prazer é meu, Dite. Pode me chamar de Milo, ok? - Sorriu.  
- Eu já volto. Vou falar com o fotógrafo. Dite, por favor, você sabe o que fazer! - E o ruivo saiu daquele camarim estranho.  
- Pois bem... Comecemos sua maquiagem, Milo?  
- Rápido, ok? Não faça muitas frescuras... Daqui a vinte minutos eu tenho que ser fotografado... E devo estar impecável! - Reclamou o modelo.  
- Nossa, não fale desse jeito! Não quero que nada de mal saia da sua boca... Ou entre nela. - Debochou o outro.  
- Como disse? - Ergueu a sobrancelha.  
- Não gosto de repetir, flor.  
- Quem você pensa que é?!  
- Euzinho... - E se apontou. - Sou o maquiador chefe dessa grande companhia e trabalho aqui a muito mais tempo do que o "jovem mestre", - Fez uma mesura exagerada. - aí. Claro, eu também sou um amigo pessoal do Saga, o seu chefinho. Portanto, segure essa bunda (1) carnuda na cadeira e me deixe trabalhar, sim? - Ouviu, por parte de Milo, um rosnado em resposta. - E não rosna não, isso me deixa excitado.  
- Será que todos os empregados dessa empresa são assim? - Revirou os olhos. - Hei, olha como você está fazendo isso! Não fica bem pra mim!  
- Com licença, fofucho! Quem é que faz a maquiagem aqui? O biba loira cacheada ou a belezura aqui? Euzinho, não? Ou mudaram os cargos e não fui avisado?  
- Do que você me chamou? - Exclamou o grego, se levantando.  
- Oras, temos um surdo aqui! Kamus me disse que você tinha uns surtos e ficava mudo, mas ele comentou que você escutava bem demais... Além do necessário.  
- Já chega! Vou te dar o que está pedindo, seu idiota!  
- Vai me dar? Acho que vou esperar sentado, não, melhor, deitado! Preparação é muito importante, não acha?  
- O que você está supondo, sua bicha? - O sangue de Milo fervia.  
- Ui, roda baiana não, Creuza! Sabe, acho que você não devia ter tatuado um escorpião, e sim uma onça. Combina mais com você, todo selvagem. - E riu, sarcasticamente.  
- Vai pagar por ter dito isso!  
- No máximo, fofo, quem vai pagar alguma coisa a alguém é você, com seu salário por ter chegado atrasado na sessão de fotos... Bem, eu aceitaria o corpo... - E analisou bem o modelo. - Não é de se jogar fora...  
- Hã? - Olhou para o relógio pendurado na parede. - Droga! Faça o seu trabalho logo! - Se jogou na cadeira.  
- Lamba meus pés e um pouco acima. - Afrodite torceu o nariz. - Não vou te ajudar tão cedo... - Ouviu outro rosnado como resposta. - Já não disse pra não rosnar? Você vai cumprir com as conseqüências se eu ficar excitado...  
- Faça logo, por favor... - Apelou.  
- Então comece a lamber.  
- Você não está falando sério! Ou está?  
- Não? Se você não me der respeito, e algo mais, vai perder o emprego. - Respirou fundo. - E eu farei de tudo para que não consiga outro tão cedo.

Milo sentiu-se encurralado e perdido. Agora que tinha irritado o outro, que se recusava a fazer seu trabalho, pensava no que era pior. Perder o emprego por não conseguir ser fotografado a tempo ou perder o emprego por ter ido a sessão de fotos com a maquiagem pela metade.

- Se ele perder o emprego, assegurarei para que perca o seu também, Afrodite. - Kamus chegou e, pelo visto, ouviu parte da conversa. - Acabem logo com isso, que eu estou com pressa! Quanta frescura!  
- Ah, que estresse, Kam! E olha que fala de frescura, francês! Bem, você devia relaxar mais... - E terminou o que devia fazer no modelo. - Pronto.  
- Te devo uma, Kamus. - Disse o rapaz de cabelos cacheados, se aproximando do francês, sorrindo.  
- Deve ao Afrodite. E, acredite, ele é ótimo em cobrar dívidas. - Sorriu sarcasticamente.  
- Se sou! - Riu o maquiador. - Estarei esperando para combinar como e onde serei pago... Mi.

Após saírem do aposente e estarem se dirigindo a sala onde eram fotografados os modelos, o loiro perguntou ao ruivo:

- Ele falava... Sério?  
- Nem imagina o quanto.

Com medo dos detalhes, mas sorridente, Milo foi apresentado a Aiolos, o fotógrafo. Conversaram um pouco, discutiram junto com Kamus como seriam as fotos. Em seguida, o ruivo pediu para que continuassem já que iria lavar o rosto e buscar um café.

- Aconteceu algo com ele? - Perguntou o modelo ao outro, um tanto surpreso.  
- Talvez... O Kam gosta de assistir enquanto estou batendo fotos, e geralmente vem com bons palpites sobre iluminação e cor. Mas, enfim, vamos continuar! Talvez ele só esteja com sono.

O francês precisou molhar o rosto duas ou três vezes para despertar-se completamente. Havia estado bastante infeliz desde que Shaka havia viajado, todavia ultimamente não conseguia dormir direito e, por isso, passava o resto do dia sonolento.

Tomar um café sempre o deixava melhor, por isso se dirigiu ao bar que havia dentro do prédio da Agência Sanctuary. Enquanto se aproximava, ouviu uma conversa a respeito de seu modelo. Por isso, resolveu parar para ouvir:

- Gente, vocês não vou acreditar... Sabem o novo modelo do Kamus? - Era a voz fina e esganiçada de Shina.  
- Sim, aquele loiro de cabelos cacheados? O Aiolos está tirando fotos dele agora... - Quem respondeu foi a ruiva Marin.  
- Ele é bonitão mesmo, pena que é chatooo... - Queixou-se Afrodite.  
- Você também não é flor que se cheire, Dite! - Riu Shina. - Bem, ontem quando deu aquela queda de luz... Eu estava no elevador com ele!  
- Ahhh! E aí? O que você fez?  
- Tentei me aproveitar da situação, claro! - Riu.  
- Essa é minha garota! - O maquiador comemorou. - Tá, e aí?  
- Não consegui fazer muita coisa, porque ele saiu correndo.  
- Caramba, só tem veado nessa empresa...? Ah, nada contra você, Dite!  
- Também te amo, tolinha! - Fingiu-se de magoado o rapaz.  
- Bem, sabe que ele é bem dotado?  
- Oh, nesse sentido?  
- Sim, sim...! - Se empolgou a morena.  
- Mulher na seca é coisa triste, viu! - Brincou Afrodite, ouvindo muxoxos em protesto de suas colegas.  
- Bem, eu achava que o elevador fosse algo que apenas subisse e descesse... - Kamus se aproximara dos três que conversavam, um tanto constrangido.  
- Ah, uma coisa que eu aposto que vai subir e descer é a mão da Shina em certos lugares da anatomia de seu modelo, meu caro! - Riu Afrodite ao ver os olhos do ruivo se arregalarem, contrastando com a face que corava mais.  
- Não esquenta não, francês. Nós não vamos desconcentrá-lo do trabalho... mas nós podemos vir a nos desconcentrar do nosso. - Marin comentou, dando um beijo estalado na bochecha do rapaz.  
- Ora, francamente! - E tratou de sair de perto daqueles três o mais rápido possível.

******- Trecho bônus **(Nah, isso não é parte da história, é só o Rikku zoando)******.  
**

Kamus, que após ouvir a conversa dos colegas voltou, praticamente, correndo pelos corredores que levavam ao local onde Aiolos fotografava Milo, pensou: "Hm... Nem deve se comparar ao do Shaka."  
Enquanto isso, nos Estados Unidos, durante um ensaio de piano...  
- ATCHIM! - Espirrou o loiro, limpando discretamente o nariz com um lenço. - Andam falando muito de mim... Que bom. - E voltou a tocar uma melodia em seu piano.

******- /Trecho bônus**

* * *

**_  
_**_-- Corte Aqui --_**_  
_**

******(1)** Ok, comentário idiota, mas... O corretor do Word não reconhece a palavra "bunda"! oO Ô programinha puritano chato.

Ainda me amam? lol Gosto muito do Dite. Ele tem bem cara de quem debocharia do Milo, apesar de ter gostado dele (é assim que o meu Dite demonstra que gosta dos outros, tá?). 8D A Shina é a secretária atirada versão 2.0. xDD  
E obrigada pelas reviews, alert list, favorites... Vocês não sabem o quanto eu fico feliz por isso! Sugestões de casais ainda estão sendo aceitas, ok? :3  
Bem, eu atrasei uns dois dias nesse capítulo, mas é que eu ando meio ocupada e mimimi. Ah, quanto as reviews: estou respondendo elas pelas mensagens do fanfictionnet e talz, só que ainda não respondi todas. Talvez o capítulo quatro atrase alguns dias, porque eu estou revisando e arrumando alguns trechos...

That's All, folks! Até o próximo capítulo!


	4. Chapter 4

**Introdução:**  
Haine: Continua não precisando ler, mas eu cansei de escrever isso. '-' Para me ajudar a introduzir o capítulo, chamo a Sami! 8D Foi ela quem escreveu o lemon, porque eu... bem, sou um desastre nisso. E nunca vi o Rikku escrever um. oO Então... Sami! É com você! 8D  
Sami: Odeio falar com "o público" e sou aquela que menos trabalhou na fic, mas isso não quer dizer que eu não me orgulho do pouco que eu fiz. As limonadas são sempre por minha conta e essa foi particularmente difícil de escrever na época. Muito açúcar, pro meu gosto. Mas eu espero sinceramente que as pessoas que leiam isso gostem... E que deixem comentários mostrando que o fandom de saint seiya ainda vive. - Apanha. -

**Warning:** lemon, cena de sexo entre dois homens, hard yaoi. Seja lá for o termo que preferirem... Deu pra sacar a mensagem?

* * *

**Capítulo 4 - O Jantar  
**

- Senhor Milo, é bastante importante ter a sua presença. Encontraremos vários possíveis clientes e seria ótimo se eles vissem você, é quase como se fosse uma propaganda.  
- Entendo, Kamus. Farei esse favor a você! - Sorriu, debochando do outro.  
- Favor...? Quanta honra. - Respirou fundo, contando até dez para manter a calma. - Bem, será na sábado às oito e meia da noite. Para garantir que não se atrase, o pegarei em sua casa. De acordo?  
- "Yes, sir"! - E imitou um soldado batendo continência, fazendo seu agente rir um pouco. - Estou ansioso para isso!

O ruivo fez menção de ir embora, dirigindo-se a porta, todavia, lembrando-se de algo, virou-se para encarar o modelo. Estava mais sério que o normal, o que despertou um pouco a atenção do sorridente loiro.

- Algum problema, Kamus? - Ergueu a sobrancelha.  
- Não é exatamente um problema... Porém devo adverti-lo que haverá concorrentes lá. - Respirou fundo.  
- Oh, sim. É ótimo conhecer o inimigo! - E deu um sorriso radiante.  
- Creio que seja só isso. Nos veremos amanhã para discutirmos mais algumas coisas, acho que consegui um desfile para você participar... A Heidi, a organizadora do evento, me avisaria amanhã se tudo estivesse certo! - Sorriu. - Fique feliz, senhor Milo! Será um trabalho significativo! É para um programa de televisão!  
- Mesmo!? - Ao ver o outro assentir com a cabeça, comemorou. - Isso é ótimo!  
- Amanhã teremos certeza! Será uma maravilha se conseguirmos! - Se encaminhou para a porta. - Até mais, senhor Milo.  
- Kamus...  
- Sim?  
- Me chame só de Milo. Essa coisa de senhor, com um cara jovem como eu não pega bem, sabe?  
- Bem... - Suspirou. - Até mais, Milo.  
- Tchau, Kamus. - E riu triunfante.

Aqueles dias antes do tal jantar de negócios passaram muito rápido, mais rápido que Milo gostaria. Conseguira o desfile. Afinal ficou sabendo que se tratava de um desfile em um programa de televisão de jovens estilistas, em que a cada semana teriam que desenhar um modelo de roupa e fazê-lo com as condições determinadas por Heidi, que na verdade era Heidi Klum, uma top model extremamente famosa e requisitada **(1)**. Na semana para a qual fora chamado, o desafio seria de criar roupas masculinas, com certos tipos de tecidos, se baseando em músicas.  
Faltavam ainda duas semanas para a data quando deveria ir até os Estados Unidos participar do programa! Sim, viajaria para a América do Norte e participaria de um programa de televisão visto em quase todo o mundo. Os contatos que Kamus tinha eram assustadores, não é a toa que Shaka ascendeu rapidamente com o francês como agente. Seria algo simples, mas estaria sendo visto por um júri competente, uma modelo mundialmente conhecida e seria apresentado a estilistas que podiam vir a fazer sucesso um dia. Seria perfeito.  
"Vamos por partes!" - disse Milo a si mesmo, tentando controlar a empolgação que tomava conta de si. Por um milagre, não eram nem sete horas e ele já estava pronto esperando seu agente chegar. Não iria se atrasar, pois pretendia causar uma boa impressão aos que estariam lá para vê-lo. Podia ser que recebesse uma proposta bem melhor que a da Sanctuary, também.  
Não tardou muito a um carro de cor escura parar a frente do luxuoso prédio onde morava o modelo. De dentro do automóvel saiu Kamus, impecável. Vestia um terno de cor clara, um tom bege, acompanhado de camisa e gravata escuras. Os cabelos vermelhos contrastavam bem com a roupa que o jovem vestia. Já o loiro optou por um terno escuro e camisa branca, dispensando a gravata. Ambos ficaram belos a seu modo. Por um momento, o modelo questionou o porquê do outro ser um agente, já que com sua beleza seria um modelo de sucesso facilmente. Nem pode pensar nisso por muito tempo, logo chegaram ao restaurante onde seria o jantar.  
Seguindo o francês, dirigiu-se a mesa onde estavam sendo aguardados por Saga e Shura. Infelizmente, devido a uma viagem repentina, Kanon, o gêmeo de Saga e um dos donos da Agência Sanctuay, teve que se ausentar daquela importante reunião. Conforme iam passando a sua volta, Shura explicava sobre algumas pessoas ali presentes.

- Aquela lá bem jovem, mas com muito silicone em lugares redondos, é a Saori. - Emitiu um som de desdém. - Faz um tempão que não consegue colocar um modelo bonito no mercado. Os cinco principais da empresa dela eram três japoneses, um chinês e um russo. Nenhum deles fez muito sucesso... Bem, tirando as fãs adolescentes histéricas! Até um deles foi contratado pelo Saga, mais para humilhar a Saori do que pela beleza do garoto.  
- Então... Ela não é, em si, um problema?  
- Ficou maluco, hermano? - Exclamou Shura, com seu sotaque espanhol, que era muito engraçado aos ouvidos de Milo, nascido e criado na Grécia. - Praticamente, a peituda só tem essa firma de modelos como um passatempo já que ela nada em dinheiro! Devo admitir que a japonesinha tem uns contatos bons e só não investe mais nisso porque não quer! - Bagunçou o cabelo escuro e espetado com a mão e em seguida continuou. - Aquela perto da Saori, de cabelos claros, é a Hilda! A empresa dela tem realmente rapazes bonitos, mas a administração é péssima.  
- Por quê? A Hilda não é uma boa empresária? - Questionou o loiro.  
- Não! A mulher é muito burra! Dizem que ela tem doutorado, só que isso é besteira, hombre! Diploma não faz ninguém mais ou menos inteligente, em alguns casos. - Sorveu um pouco do vinho de sua taça. - Outra coisa que as más línguas comentam é que a empresa dela, "Asgard", vai de mal a pior porque um funcionário, Alberich se não me engano, passa a mão na metade da grana!  
- Shura, como você fala! - Riu Saga. - E só fala mal dos outros!  
- Estou acabando, Saguinha. - Mandou um beijinho, recebendo um "eca" do outro em resposta. - Só falta a bichona do Julian... Ah, ali está ele. Julian Solo... Bonito, não? Pena que a Sete Mares, sua agência, não vai muito bem... Ele tem alguns modelos bem conceituados, aliás, o Kanon já trabalhou com ele, ajudando na administração. Só que resolveu se unir com o hermano de sangue e fazer a Sanctuary... Isso não vem ao caso. - Rolou os olhos. - Como eu estava dizendo, ano passado o Juju se meteu num "senhor" escândalo!  
- É? O que foi que houve? - Realmente, Milo era curioso.  
- Fotografaram ele aos beijos com um de seus modelos em um hotel em... Humn, acho que no Havaí... Enfim, isso acabou um pouco com a imagem dele, etc... Agora ele tenta se reerguer, apostando em três novos modelos: Isaak, Io e Bian. Já que o Sorento, principal fonte de renda da Sete Mares, era quem estava com ele nesse lugar e teve sua imagem pública carbonizada... Fim da aula, Milo!  
- Obrigado, professor Shura! - Riu o modelo. - É muito divertido ouvir esse tipo de fofocas... Ainda mais se forem sobre os outros.  
- Correção, pequeno gafanhoto. - Brincou Saga, um tanto influenciado pelo vinho, talvez. - Fofocas só são legais se forem sobre os outros.

Em seguida, Milo se levantou andando pelo local e falando com algumas pessoas. Porém, enquanto voltava pela mesa, as pessoas das quais falava com Shura apareceram a sua frente. Por um momento, se sentiu um tanto constrangido, mas, por sorte, Kamus e Saga apareceram a seu lado.

- Então você é o novo modelo da Sanctuay... Nilo, certo? - Quem se pronunciou primeiro foi Julian.  
- Milo. Com "M". - Apresentou um sorriso, um tanto forçado.  
- Erro meu! Sinto muito! - Exclamou o outro, sorridente. - Por céus, não esperava alguém como você...  
- Como assim... Como eu? - Sorriu o modelo loiro, curioso.  
- Bem, eu achava que você fosse bonito. Só que, pelo o que posso ver agora, você não tem nada demais... - Completou o empresário.  
- Concordo, Julian. - Hilda fez uma expressão de piedade. - Kamus, meu querido, você jura que não tinha nada melhor? Esse loiro azedo aí parece que chupou limão... Ahn, o Shaka era mais bonito, até. Sabe, ruivo, você devia vir trabalhar comigo... Pago o dobro que o Saga.  
- Você tem certeza que sua empresa tem disponível tanto assim? - Debochou Saga, sarcástico.  
- Pelo que te conheço, senhor pão-duro, você não deve pagar a esse homem o que ele vale. - E empinou o nariz.  
- De fato... O senhor d'Eon... Aliás, posso chamar você de Kamus? - Sorriu Saori, interferindo. - Tem contatos e amigos pessoais invejáveis!  
- Fico honrado pelo convite, senhorita Hilda, porém não pretendo largar a Sanctuary... Por enquanto. Ficarei lá até quando me for permitido ficar. - Aproveitou a ocasião para alfinetar Saga. - Pode me chamar de Kamus sim, senhorita Saori. - Sorriu, tentando ser simpático.  
- Mas, Kamus, responda a pergunta que a Hilda fez um pouco antes... Você jura, realmente, que não tinha nada melhor? - Brincou Julian.  
- Pois é, Julian. Pois é. - Deu de ombros. - Nem sempre é dia de vacas gordas, as vezes é época de vacas magras... Bom, e as vezes só se consegue um cabritinho! - Brincou.  
- Com certeza! - Riu Julian, acompanhando por Saori, Hilda e, até mesmo, Saga. O único que não achou nenhuma graça foi o modelo loiro, que olhava para seu agente com profundo ódio.  
- Eu tenho serviçais, empregados e mordomos, mais belos que este aí. - Acrescentou a japonesa, com um sorriso muito desagradável que machucou o ego de Milo.  
- Todavia, já que possuo valiosos amigos e contatos, como a senhorita Saori mencionou, creio que posso tornar esse modelo nem tão bonito assim que o senhor despreza em um astro. - Respirou, sorrindo em seguida. - Estou com um pouco de sede, portanto... Se me dão licença? - E se afastou.

Em seguida o grego voltou à mesa, onde ficou mais um tempo conversando com Shura. Logo, Kamus e Saga se uniram a eles. Foram fazer uma observação das pessoas do local e conseguiram alguns interessados num modelo com o tipo físico de Milo. Comemoraram com um brinde, sob os protestos do ruivo que não gostava muito de bebidas alcoólicas. Por fim, cedeu e comemorou junto com os amigos.  
Não importava quais e a quantidade de bebidas que pedissem, rapidamente eram consumidas por dois modelos mais alegres que o normal e um empresário que forçava seu agente mais competente a aceitar mais e mais. Não tardou ao francês ficar completamente tonto, se sentindo mal.  
Milo, que era muito resistente a bebidas alcoólicas, se comprometeu em levar o outro para casa. Como não sabia o endereço e nem Kamus parecia disposto a dizê-lo, levou seu agente a seu apartamento. E conseguiu, com algum esforço, deitá-lo na cama.

- Céus, se tivesse avisado que era tão fraco para bebidas, teríamos maneirado.  
- Eu disse isso. Dezoito vezes, para ser exato, Milo. Todas essas vezes foram devidamente ignoradas por Saga, que teimava em me fazer engolir vodka a contragosto! - Reclamou o ruivo, com uma expressão de total desagrado.  
- Credo, você fica mais mal-humorado que o normal quando está bêbado. Vou tomar um banho. - E apontou a porta do banheiro. - E vou dormir na sala, não se preocupe!  
- Desculpe o incômodo, Milo... - E, praticamente, adormeceu.

Pouco tempo depois Milo adentrou ao quarto. Descuidado como era, havia se esquecido de separar algumas roupas para vestir-se no banheiro, assim teve que buscar alguma roupa limpa no quarto. Acendeu a luz e andou lentamente até o armário, tentou evitar qualquer barulho para não despertar o francês, mas não adiantou, os olhos do ruivo se abriram lentamente e ele encarou o loiro de forma fixa. O silêncio tomou conta do quarto, o ruivo exibiu um sorriso doce, diferente de qualquer sorriso que Milo já tivesse recebido, pareceu deixar o grego sem defesas.

- Vem aqui...

Chamou o francês de forma doce, um tom de voz que contradizia aquela frieza habitual com a qual ele costumava tratar o jovem loiro, assim o grego nem pensou duas vezes antes de se aproximar. Sentou-se na cama e segurou a mão do empresário de forma suave, sentia os olhos do ruivo lhe analisarem de uma forma diferente e quando deu por si tinha seus lábios roubados por ele.  
Podia resistir, afastá-lo e exigir explicações do que ele estava querendo, mas preferiu deixar-se levar, pois a docilidade e o amor que ele lhe transmitia naquele simples beijo era algo que Milo jamais havia conhecido.  
Desse modo, o jovem grego foi rendendo-se totalmente, sentia as mãos de Kamus deslizarem pelo seu corpo e lhe arrancarem a toalha enquanto o mesmo o empurrava forçando-o a deitar-se na cama.

- Kamus... O que está fazendo?

A face do loiro enrubesceu ficando quase da dor dos cabelos do outro que, por sua vez, não lhe deu resposta, apenas o calou com um novo beijo enquanto as mãos procuravam pela parte mais delicada do corpo do modelo lhe causando arrepios suaves.  
Quando aquele beijo foi separado os lábios do francês encontraram um novo alvo, o membro do loiro que despertara facilmente com aqueles carinhos. Colocando-o na boca, Kamus sugou-o de forma doce, mas extremamente desejosa, como se há muito tempo desejasse fazer isso, este desejo foi tão bem transmitido à Milo que sentiu que logo chegaria a seu limite. Porém, o ruivo parou.

- Kamus... - Murmurou, em suplica para que o outro continuasse. Mas esse tinha outra coisa em mente.

A respiração do grego havia se tornado pesada, era difícil juntar as palavras para dizer tudo que lhe passava pela cabeça naquele momento, mas mais uma vez o ruivo não lhe deu oportunidade, se livrou das próprias roupas jogando-as ao chão e ajeitando-se sobre o corpo do loiro, em um movimento um pouco violento fez com que o outro entrasse em seu corpo.  
Milo gemeu longamente, a sensação era inicialmente estranha, mas seu corpo logo se acostumou em adentrar naquele lugar tão apertado. Lentamente, começou a se mover dentro do francês ouvindo gemidos dele em resposta, que apenas serviram como estímulo para que continuasse com os movimentos.  
Pouco a pouco aquele ritmo foi se intensificando mostrando todo o desejo entre eles, toda vez que conseguia, em meio aos sons de total deleite que emitia, o ruivo depositava um novo beijo no rosto do loiro demonstrando que para ele aquilo não representava somente prazer, também havia sentimento.

- Ah Shaka... Eu te amo tanto... - Murmurou com lágrimas de felicidade nos olhos.

O grego precisou refletir sobre as palavras que acabara de ouvir... Embora se sentisse com certa raiva de Kamus por tê-lo chamado por outro nome, tinha de admitir que não era ruim estar sobre aquela cama com o ruivo, até mesmo poderia se aproveitar disso mais tarde.  
Assim sendo, Milo preferiu apenas continuar daquele jeito, somente aproveitando aquela noite na companhia do francês que durou o suficiente para que os dois ficassem exaustos e caíssem em sono profundo.  
Alguns raios de sol tocaram o rosto de Kamus, um pouco marcado devido às más posições em que dormira. Abriu os olhos lentamente, com uma dor de cabeça fortíssima devido à ressaca. Olhou em volta, procurando os chinelos, quando percebeu que aquele não era o seu apartamento, tampouco a sua cama. Virou o rosto para o lado, um pouco receoso, quando viu o pior:

- ...Milo?

_Continua..._

* * *

**(1)** Não, a gente não vai ganhar nada do Project Runway. / É que colocar o America's Next Topmodel é meio forçado, então o Project Runway foi escolhido. xD

Atrasei na publicação desse capítulo porque eu tinha que revisá-lo. Fora que eu andei meio ocupada. Mas... taí!

Esse é um capítulo que eu me diverti muuuito escrevendo a cena da festa e enchi o saco da Sami pra escrever o lemon. X3 Espero que esteja a contento de vocês!  
Até o próximo capítulo! /o/ E... eu tinha upado esse capítulo anteontem no fanfictionnet, mas esqueci de publicar. X"D


	5. Chapter 5

Título: Passarela

** Introdução**:

Esse foi um capítulo que eu não gostei muito de escrever. Espero que esteja satisfatório e não desanime quem está lendo, até a postagem do capítulo 6 (que, confesso, eu amei escrever).

Eu não arrumei tudo que gostaria e tenho certeza que esqueci de uma nota de rodapé! Qualquer coisa, mandem review, mensagem particular, e-mail, etc. perguntando, tá?

**Capítulo 5 – A Chantagem**

Milo acordou assustado. Tanto pelos gritos quanto por uma movimentação repentina na cama. Mal teve tempo de processar o que aconteceu e teve seu pescoço envolto por mãos que o apertavam.

Tentou se desvencilhar delas, empurrando quem o atacou. Assim, deparou-se com Kamus, com uma expressão desfigurada pela raiva.

- O quê você me fez fazer?! Seu desgraçado, traiçoeiro... – E uma série de palavras nada bonitas ou agradáveis foi berrada pelo francês.

- Eu não fiz nada! Aliás, foi você quem fez a maior parte... – Riu.

- Você se aproveitou da minha embriagues, seu cretino presunçoso! Tenho certeza disso!

- Ora, ora... Se você tem certeza, por que pergunta?

- Maldito! – O ruivo tenta socar o outro, que desvia com destreza.

- Se me machucar, você vai ser demitido... Kam.

- Não antes de ver você morto! Se aproveitar dos outros! Você me dá nojo!

- Você não achou isso ontem a noite... – Não pôde completar sua frase, já que recebeu o impacto da mão de Kamus em seu rosto.

- O que você acha que conseguiu fazendo isso?! Nada!

- Bem, eu consegui pelo menos te satisfazer. Você gritava "Shaka" de um modo mais luxurioso que uma atriz de filmes pornô... – Fez uma pausa, sorrindo. – Vem cá, o Shaka é seu amante?

- Não ouse tocar no nome dele! – Respirou fundo, ofegando. – Você não chega nem aos pés dele! Seu lixo!

- Ah, é? – Respondeu com indiferença.

- Você acha que é um deus, mas não é nem ao menos bonito!

- Jura? Então, por que me confundiu com seu namoradinho?

- Maldito... – A expressão do francês mudou um pouco, analisando a situação. Mas, em seguida, tentou bater no outro que se defendeu. – Não vou mais gastar meu verbo com tipos como você. Dê um jeito nesse seu ferimento até a sessão de fotos amanhã. – Levantou, vestindo-se rapidamente e andando e direção a porta. - Nos vemos na empresa, adeus.

- Mas espere, e... – Mas foi ignorado. – Kamus!

- O que foi? – O outro berrou, estando já na metade da sala de estar do apartamento de Milo.

- Essa foi minha primeira vez com um homem... Vem cá, é bom assim mesmo ou você que tem esse sabor especial? – O sorriso malicioso era claro no rosto do loiro.

Kamus corou, tanto de raiva quanto de vergonha, e arremessou um vaso, que estava na mesa a seu lado, contra o grego. Em seguida, saiu furioso, sem olhar para trás, em passos apressados.

Já o grego deitou-se na cama e suspirou. Havia sido ótimo e não negaria isso. Na verdade, gostara tanto de possuir o outro que chegava a questionar se conseguiria fazer isso uma segunda vez. Lamentou o fato de Shaka já existir e possuir o coração do francês. Todavia, finalmente, uma idéia passou por sua mente. Conseguiria fazer com que o ruivo se entregasse a ele novamente. Havia uma chance alta de isso acontecer.

Enquanto Milo arquitetava planos, Kamus adentrou em seu carro, que o outro usara para trazê-los até o apartamento, e deu a partida, desejando que esse dia nunca tivesse ocorrido.

Não tardou muito e chegou em seu apartamento. A primeira coisa que fez foi tomar um banho, para livrar-se do aroma intoxicante do grego que havia ficado impregnado em seu corpo. Após isso, pegou o telefone e discou aquele número tão habitual.

- Pois não? – A voz do outro lado da linha disse, suavemente.

- Shaka!

- Oh, Kamus...! – Disse o outro, com um tom bastante feliz. – Tudo bom?

- Shaka... Eu preciso te falar uma coisa...

- Diga. Sou todo ouvidos.

Kamus explicou a situação, já que não conseguiria esconder nada de seu amado. Este, por sua vez, ouviu tudo antes de começar a falar. E, para a surpresa do ruivo, o loiro o perdoou:

- Tudo bem, Kamus. – Respirou fundo. – Você ainda me ama?

- Mais do que tudo... – Exclamou depressa.

- Então está tudo bem... Já que você me ama, e eu tenho o mesmo sentimento por você, creio que podemos, simplesmente, esquecer isso... Certo?

- Obrigado, Shaka... – E fez uma pausa. – Aliás, quase esqueço de falar que irei para os Estados Unidos!

- Sério? – A empolgação do tom de voz do outro era muita. – Quando? Como?

- Por partes... Eu consegui para meu modelo um desfile em Nova Iorque. Portanto, partiremos na próxima segunda feira e ficaremos até sábado. – Suspirou. – Espero que o grande pianista Rutherford tenha tempo para nos ver...

- Quando eu nunca tive tempo para você? – Esganiçou a voz. – Ficarei feliz em mostrar a você a Grande Maçã!

- Não vou incomodar mais... Telefono para você amanhã.

E se despediram.

Para a infelicidade de Kamus, a segunda-feira chegou rápido e logo teve que se dirigir a Agência Sanctuary e, conseqüentemente, ver o modelo loiro que estava mais sorridente do que nunca. Explicou a Afrodite, Mu, Marin e Shina como Milo devia ser arrumado e, enquanto os profissionais tratavam de preparar o modelo, conversava com Aiolos sobre as fotos.

Dessa vez, o tema seria "paraíso tropical" e o cenário, montado pela equipe, possuía alguns coqueiros, que até pareciam reais, areia, conchas e, até mesmo, um oceano pintado em um painel. A iluminação estava ajustada para parecer um forte sol e Aldebaram trazia uma caixa cheia de flores coloridas e comuns em países entre os trópicos.

O grego logo apareceu já pronto para as fotos. Estava usando um calção com algumas estampas coloridas e chinelos simples. Graças a um spray que os maquiadores aplicaram, a pele do modelo parecia mais morena do que já era, lhe dando um toque de quem realmente está na praia. Algumas pessoas que estavam lá, da revista que havia solicitado essas fotos, ficaram impressionadas com a beleza de Milo, que fazia poses insinuantes e belas para Aiolos, que as capturava com destreza em sua câmera.

Encerrada a sessão, com enorme satisfação dos clientes, o loiro aproximou-se de Kamus:

- Kamus, preciso falar com você. – Disse dengoso, porém com um sorriso sarcástico.

- Precisa? – Ergueu a sobrancelha.

- Quer que eu grite aqui, para quem quiser, ou não, ouvir o que nós fizemos depois do jantar? – Riu.

- Apareça na minha sala depois que se arrumar. – Suspirou, derrotado.

- Entendido, Kam. – E se afastou.

Logo, na sala do francês, os dois se sentaram e se encaravam. Por fim, o modelo tomou a iniciativa, sorrindo.

- Bem, Kamus. Tenho certeza que não vai ficar bonito nem para a minha imagem, nem para a sua e nem para a da agência se por acaso alguém abrir a boca e disser o que houve no sábado, certo?

- De fato.

- Se eu me envolver num escândalo assim, não será um grande problema, sabe? Posso trabalhar na empresa de meu pai e nadar em dinheiro assim mesmo. – Abriu mais o sorriso. – Porém, para a Sanctuary e para você não será tão fácil. E também: no meio do escândalo, sei lá, alguém pode deixar escapar que você não era apenas agente do Shaka, não é? E então... Será que a fama de nosso pianista querido vai ser a mesma?

- Você está tentando me chantagear, Milo?

- Não, Kamus. Eu não estou apenas tentando como estou chantageando você, meu caro. – Riu. – Eu fico de boca calada se você fizer uma coisa para mim sempre que eu solicitar.

- O que seria? – Apesar de já saber o que podia ser, arriscou perguntar.

- Oras... Eu quero fazer sexo com você. – Ao ver a expressão do outro. – Por que o pânico? Será que o meu silêncio não vale isso.

- Por que você quer...?

- Por quê? Sei lá... Talvez eu tenha me apaixonado por você, quem sabe... – Levantou-se e dirigiu-se a porta. – Meu amor é minha vingança contra você. Afinal, ainda não esqueci seus desaforos naquela entrevista, sabe? – Abriu a porta e, antes de sair, virou-se para encarar o ruivo. – Passe em meu apartamento hoje depois que sair do trabalho, certo?

Kamus teve vontade de arrancar os cabelos e gritar até ficar sem ar nos pulmões. Porém teve que se conter. Analisou a situação e decidiu entrar no jogo do loiro pelo menos por enquanto. Depois de organizar alguns documentos em sua mesa e ver se não tinha esquecido de fazer nada, dirigiu-se até a garagem, onde entrou em seu quarto e deu a partida.

Dirigiu-se até o belo prédio onde morava o modelo. Após tomar o elevador, tocou a campainha do apartamento do loiro e logo foi recepcionado por quem desejava que explodisse. Milo estava com os cabelos molhados, muito provavelmente havia acabado de sair do banho, e vestindo apenas calças deixando seu tórax bem trabalhado a mostra.

Assim que entrou no apartamento, o ruivo foi prensado contra a porta pelo outro, que o beijava com certa violência. Nem tentou se debater, ficou parado esperando o outro terminar o que queria fazer com seu corpo.

_-- Corte Aqui --_

Gaah, Milo colocando as unhas de fora! D E não se iludam (falo para você também, Milo!) pensando que o Shaka tem sangue de barata.

Bem... Até o próximo capítulo! /o/


	6. Chapter 6

**Introdução:**  
Oiii... Saudades? xD  
Nem tenho muito o que escrever aqui... Eu ia pedir para o Rikku assumir, mas ele sumiu. ' Então... Agradeço as reviews (eu sei que não respondi algumas, e peço desculpas por isso!) e desejo a todos vocês uma boa leitura. :3

* * *

**Capítulo 6 – A Viagem  
**

* * *

Kamus acordou bastante dolorido, já que dormira no sofá com o loiro sobre si. Desvencilhou-se do modelo e levantou-se, procurando suas roupas, que foram arrancadas e arremessadas pelo outro na noite anterior. Depois de vestir-se, tentou ajeitar o cabelo com a mão e calçou os sapatos.

Olhou uma última vez para Milo, que dormia com um sorriso de satisfação no rosto, e permitiu a si mesmo deixar escapar uma lágrima. A secou, passando os dedos sobre a face, e saiu do apartamento, fechando a porta em seguida. Desceu as escadas apressado e foi direto para a agência Sanctuary.

- Bom dia, Kam! – Sorriu Mu, se aproximando. – Por um milagre, hoje cheguei mais cedo que você!

- De fato, Mu... – Respondeu com um sorriso fraco.

- Tudo bem? – O loiro franziu o cenho. – Você está meio _down_ hoje, sabe?

- Estou bem. – Sorriu, pensando em uma desculpa. – É que, sabe... Saudades do meu loiro.

- O seu loiro que não sou eu nem o Milo, né? – Brincou. – Força, afinal você vai vê-lo em breve. Quando você e a lombriga cacheada forem pros "States".

- Quem é lombriga cacheada?! – Afrodite, que estava passando ali por perto ouvira parte da conversa.

- Não você, Dite. _Ouuutra_ lombriga! – Riu Mu.

- Lombriga é a senhora sua mãe, carneirinho! – E mostrou a língua. – Mas conta, que é essa lombriga?

- Milo, quem mais? – Rolou os olhos.

- Oh, o modelo metido ta incomodando o Kamkam? – Tentou apertar as bochechas de Kamus, que se afastou.

- Tenho que trabalhar. Comportem-se! – Riu o ruivo, se aproximando do elevador.

- _So long_, Kam! – Acenou Mu, mudando de idéia e gritando em seguida. – 'pera aí, francês! Quero falar com você. – Correu para alcançar o outro, adentrando no elevador junto.

- O que você quer, Mu? – Perguntou o ruivo.

- Na sua sala a gente conversa. – Riu. – É... _top secret_...

- Você viciou em inglês, não é? – Rolou os olhos.

- Ué, esqueci de dizer? – Sorriu e bateu palmas, animado. – Eu vou pros States com você e com a Barbie Malibu! – Fez um sinal de "ok" com os dedos, um tanto exagerado.

- Nossa, que empolgação... Parabéns. E... Você também é loiro, Barbie cover. – E deu um tapinha no ombro do amigo.

Quando, finalmente, o elevador chegou ao andar onde Kamus trabalhava, puderam ir até a sala do agente para conversar. Adentraram no aposento rindo de uma ou duas bobagens que conversavam. Kamus deixou sua pasta sobre a mesa – muito bem organizada, diga-se de passagem – e voltou a fitar o amigo.

- Sério, Mu. O que foi? – Suspirou.

- Bem... Não me mate se eu não estiver certo e for apenas coisa da minha cabeça... – Tentava, sem sucesso, afastar uma mecha de cabelo que caía sobre seus olhos. – Maaas... O Milo fez algo com você, não?

- Hã? Como você...?

- Kam... Meu caro Kam... Nós somos amigos há anos, não? É natural que eu saiba das coisas sem que você me diga... – Respirou fundo, sorrindo em seguida. – Não, mentira. Eu tava ouvindo, por trás da porta, as chantagens da lombriga cacheada. Tá, eu sei: espionar é feio e blábláblá. Mas o assunto tava tão interessante que eu fiquei ouvindo. – Voltou a ficar sério. – Mas diz aí, você foi mesmo pra cama com ele?

- Eu queria acreditar que era um pesadelo, mas... Pior que isso aconteceu, Mu.

- E o Sha? Já sabe? – Se aproximou do ruivo.

- Falei para ele, sabe que eu não consigo guardar segredos por muito tempo, como você acabou de provar. – Sorriu.

- Isso, me chama de metido quando eu estou querendo ajudar! – Fingiu indignação. – E... O que o nosso músico disse?

- Que ele me perdoava... – Suspirou.

- O quêêê? O Shaka? Surtado e ciumento? Perdoando na maior? – Fez uma careta. – Olha, manda o seu modelo dormir de olhos abertos, porque o virginiano lá ta aprontando alguma.

- Você acha? – Perguntou Kamus.

- Não. – Fez uma pausa, gritando em seguida. – Tenho certeza! Agora vai trabalhar vagabundo, antes que eu faça o relatório! – Fingiu brabeza. – Agora, será que tem alguma chance da gente dar uma passada na Disney quando for pros States? – Ao perceber o olhar de desaprovação do francês, corrigiu-se. – Tá, eu nem queria mesmo! Adeus, amigo! Sentirei saudadeees... – E saiu da sala, fechando a porta atrás de si.

Após o tibetano sair, o ruivo riu um pouco. Era incrível como o amigo sempre sabia como animá-lo, mesmo falando de coisas sérias em tom de brincadeira.

O tempo passou muito rápido e logo os funcionários da Sanctuary já estavam no avião, em destino a Nova Iorque. Milo parecia impaciente: aquilo certamente não era a primeira classe, era? Parecia a quinta classe, em sua opinião. Onde estavam as massagistas? Aquele frango era feito por um grande chef?

Enquanto isso, ao seu lado, Kamus tentava se concentrar em uma revista, obviamente ignorando as reclamações tolas de seu modelo, e, nem tão discretamente assim, tentando não olhar para o rosto dele. Dali a pouco tempo estaria com Shaka, pensou. Logo aquela história acabaria por completo, esperava.

- Kam! Está me ouvindo? – O ruivo saiu de seus pensamentos pelo grito do loiro, que quase estourou os seus tímpanos e acordou metade do avião. Olhou pela janela, tentando ignorar o grego. Imaginou o modelo berrando enquanto caía daquela altura no mar e era comido por tubarões. Doce esperança. Milo não o deixou em paz. – KAMUS! – Berrou, exasperado. Pelo visto, ignorar não era uma opção.

- Já lhe expliquei, senhor Archiakos. – Disse, friamente. Havia passado a chamar o modelo formalmente, para irritá-lo, e para não lembrar do que aconteceu no apartamento dele. – A classe alta com que o senhor está acostumado claramente não existe, a não ser que você seja a rainha da Inglaterra. – Continuou, com desdém. Milo parecia querer falar alguma coisa quando foi interrompido por um segundo loiro, Mu.

- Hmm... Será que eu poderia ter um guardanapo e uma tigela de lavanda, por favor? – Ele disse, em um tom brincalhão que irritou profundamente o modelo.

- Oh, olá Mu! – Kamus disse, aliviado. O amigo viera na hora certa.

- Vim pra tirar o escorpião aqui de perto de você! – Sutil como um elefante manco.

- Como disse? – Milo se pronunciou.

- Bem que o Dite falou que você era surdo. Vem, vamos passear pelo avião! – O agente pôde ver um certo brilho maligno nos olhos de Mu, que em seguida arrastou o modelo pra longe dali. Era uma grande sorte o tibetano ter vindo.

Kamus passou, então, a olhar pela janela. Podia sentir que Shaka estava se aproximando. Não estava perto, é claro, eles continuavam sobrevoando o mar, mas estava se aproximando. As madeixas loiras de seu amado logo tocariam os seus ombros, seus lábios logo estariam grudados um no outro. Encontraria seu amor novamente...

Apesar de tudo, o ruivo estava um pouco receoso. Tinha medo de encarar seu amado, depois do ato ultrajante no apartamento de Milo. Mesmo Shaka tendo o perdoado, receava que ele fosse agir diferente, mesmo que conhecesse o loiro melhor do que ninguém. "Shaka..." – murmurou melancólico. Por sorte, algo, que o tirou de seus pensamentos, aconteceu. Um grito, vindo mais dos fundos do avião. O francês reconheceu a voz de seu modelo, por isso correu até lá o mais rápido que pôde. Não por preocupação, é óbvio, mas caso se Milo se machucasse era _au revoir_ desfile... E emprego.

- O que aconteceu? - Perguntou, alarmado quando chegou onde seu modelo e o estilista estavam. Milo estava caído no chão, com uma expressão estranha em seu rosto, e ao seu lado estava Mu, com um largo sorriso.

- Ah, Kam! Não aconteceu nada, a Barbie Malibu só sofreu um pequeno... _Accident_! - Kamus soltou o olhar mais reprovador que pôde, embora por dentro esperasse que o grego tivesse sofrido um traumatismo craniano. Infelizmente para ele, minutos depois o loiro acordou.

- Mu! Seu... Seu... Lunático! - É claro que a primeira coisa que tinha que sair da boca do infeliz era uma ofensa, pensou o ruivo, revirando os olhos. O tibetano continuava rindo, e o agente perguntou o que aconteceu. - Ele tentou me jogar pela janela! - Milo gritou, tentando socar Mu, que continuava rindo.

- Ora, isso não é possível! As janelas são seladas contra a pressão, pra abri-las eu teria que ser Hércules! - E riu da própria piada. O outro loiro o fitou, zangado, e voltou para o seu lugar. Kamus fez o mesmo, mas não antes de trocar uma palavrinha com o amigo:

- Dá próxima vez, afogue ele em uma privada. - E duas horas muito estressantes mais tarde, estavam nos Estados Unidos da América.

Desembarcaram no aeroporto de Nova Iorque. Lá estava uma mulher que trabalhava na organização do programa para no qual iriam ir. Seria dali a dois dias o primeiro dia de filmagem, mas ela havia sido mandada para dar algumas orientações.

Ficaram num hotel bem perto do local onde seriam as filmagens, para não correrem o risco de se perderem. Para a felicidade de Kamus, cada um ficou com um quarto. Outro consolo que ficava repetindo mentalmente era que Shaka estava próximo e Saga bem longe, portanto Milo não tinha argumentos, pelo menos no momento, para chantageá-lo.

Dormiu profundamente, a cabeça escondida em meio as cobertas quentinhas e o corpo aconchegado na cama macia. Acordou no dia seguinte bastante cedo, já que tinha medo de se atrasar devido ao fuso horário. Ajeitou alguns documentos e se dirigiu a empresa onde se encontraria com Heidi, a organizadora do programa.

- _Hello, welcome. Are you_ Kamus d'Eon? – Perguntou uma atendente do lugar.

- _Yes._ – Sorriu, educamente.

- _Heidi will come here very soon. Can you wait, please?_

- _Yes._ Thank you.

_- I'll show where you can wait, mister. __Please, follow me._ – E indicou a porta do elevador, adentraram juntos e a atendente apertou um botão. Sexto andar.

Nesse corredor, em que chegaram, havia algumas portas e a última delas era a que ligava a sala de Heidi Klum, a organizadora do programa de televisão _Project Runway_, onde jovens estilistas passariam por provas determinadas pela modelo e os organizadores. Eram provas variadas, que iam desde fazer roupas com plantas até se basear em fotos ou palavras.

Na semana que Milo iria desfilar o tema seria criar roupas masculinas baseadas em músicas. Seriam sorteados os modelos e as músicas para cada estilista.

Não tardou muito e a modelo alemã chegou, sorridente. Cumprimentaram-se e resolveram tratar logo dos negócios.

- Bem, Heidi. – Sorriu. – Meu modelo já está no hotel e eu já recebi detalhes do programa... Então, o que você queria me dizer?

- Eu consegui convencer o Shaka a fazer seu último desfile em meu programa! – Kamus sentiu seu coração acelerar, quando ouviu essas palavras, mas apenas sorriu em resposta. – E... Queria pedir mais um favor. Além dos jurados convencionais, seria interessante ter mais alguns. Por isso eu pedi para Saga mandar o tão famoso estilista que trabalha com vocês. Seria muito interessante se você e ele julgassem!

- Olha, o Mu tudo bem... Mas eu?

- Claro! Você convive a muito com essa indústria de moda, sabe o que é belo e o que é feio. Seria ótimo se você participasse. – Falou, de um modo bastante empolgado.

- Eu agradeço o convite. – Sorriu. – Aceito e tenho certeza que Mu também ficará feliz com isso. Veremos-nos amanhã?

- Com certeza! Será amanhã o sorteio das músicas e dos modelos, também o tempo para os estilistas tirarem as medidas. Ah, também comprarão os tecidos.

- Será ótimo. Foi um prazer. – E saiu da sala, ainda com o coração acelerado. – Shaka... – Murmurou, caminhando apressadamente.

* * *

_Capítulo 6 – Fim. Continua_...

* * *

Ahh! Eu lembro do dia em que escrevemos isso! Por um milagre, estávamos os três – eu, Rikku e Sami – reunidos. lol Considerem uma reunião de pauta! xD Pra quem não conhece o Project Runway, pode ter ficado confuso. / Mas o Rikku e a Sami, que não acompanham o programa, sacaram, então acho que está tudo bem

As frases em inglês são by Google Translator e tal, só pra... Dar uma idéia do ambiente, sabe?

Aliás, tem fic nova chegando. ;D Espero que se interessem por ela também!

Não tenham medo de falar comigo caso queiram sugerir (casaaais ainda são bem-vindos, inclusive palpites sobre o final), reclamar, criticar, ajudar... Enfim, qualquer tipo de comentário é bem vindo!

Até a próxima! :3/


	7. Chapter 7

**Introdução:**  
Esse capítulo foi divertido de fazer. n.n Espero que gostem, apesar de ele ser meio curtinho!

* * *

**Capítulo 7 – O Desfile**

* * *

Milo estava ansioso. Recebeu instruções do que fazer e ficou aguardando na fila o chamado de Heidi. Enquanto isso, a ouvia conversar com os estilistas.

- Bem, o desafio dessa semana será bastante interessante. Dessa vez, modelos serão sorteados só para esse desafio. Já que você que ganhou o desafio da semana passada, Lune, você será o único a escolher seu modelo. Mas após isso haverá o sorteio de mais uma coisa, na qual suas criações serão baseadas. Bem, mas essa parte é como Tim. – Fez uma pausa. – Modelos, podem entrar.

Entraram os modelos, o que surpreendeu um pouco os estilistas, já que esperavam mulheres. O grego estava com o coração na boca, só que se controlava para não demonstrar. Quando percebeu um detalhe: havia onze estilistas, já que o programa já estava em andamento, mas só dez modelos.

Parece que os outros presentes no local também notaram isso, portanto todos se viraram para Heidi, esperando uma explicação.

- Calma. O décimo primeiro modelo é esse aqui. – E esticou o braço para o lado, fazendo um sinal para que alguém se aproximasse.

Foi um rapaz, de um rosto que Milo conhecia que apareceu. O grego tinha uma péssima memória para a fisionomia das pessoas, portanto ficou somente observando o rapaz que se aproximava da alemã. Era loiro, com os cabelos lisos e longos. Olhos de um tom azul bem claro e pele tão lívida quanto porcelana. Sorria divinamente e se movia com graça.

Todos a sua volta ficaram surpresos com a presença daquele modelo ali. Ele se posicionou ao lado de Heidi e sorriu cumprimentando a todos com uma mesura.

- Como vocês notaram, esse é Shaka Rutherford. – Começou a alemã. – Apesar de ter largado a carreira de modelo para seguir a de pianista, ele abriu uma exceção e nos deu a graça de sua presença aqui. – Ela fez uma pausa. – E não, Lune. Você não pode escolhê-lo. Mas pode abrir mão de escolher algum dos modelos e tentar a sorte no sorteio...?

- Como não tenho sorte, vai ser um "azareio", Heidi. – Riu o rapaz. – Vou querer escolher um modelo.

- Deixe-me apresentá-los... – E ela começou a dizer os nomes dos modelos desde Shaka, que estava a seu lado, até Milo, que era o último da fila. – Então, Lune, qual você escolhe?

- Vou querer... O Io. – Sorriu, recebendo um agradecimento do rapaz de cabelos levemente rosados que estava sobre a passarela.

Milo franziu a sobrancelha e começou a notar que alguns daqueles modelos a seu lado eram alguns dos que Shura lhe falara: da Sete Mares, agência de Julian Solo, Asgard, que pertencia a Hilda e a agência de Saori, cujo nome o grego não lembrava.

Io era um dos modelos de Julian. Era realmente bonito. Tinha uma aparência jovial e cabelos coloridos de rosa. Os olhos também eram rosados e sorria bastante, transmitindo muita simpatia.

- Certo. Então, o sorteio. – Heidi disse, alcançando uma caixa com papéis com os nomes dos modelos escritos para os estilistas. Logo todos já tinham pegado seu modelo pelo sorteio. Milo ficou como o modelo de um estilista de cabelos negros e levemente compridos, chamado Ayacos.

Após esse sorteio, os estilistas se encaminharam para a sala onde confeccionariam as roupas e se encontraram com os modelos. Logo, Tim, outro organizador do programa, chegou e disse que teriam que se basear em uma música para fazer a vestimenta. Após o segundo sorteio, o da música, Milo e seu estilista conversaram um pouco e tiraram as medidas. A música que Ayacos ficara era _I'm Blue_, de uma banda chamada Eiffel 65.

- "Eu tenho uma namorada e ela é tão azul". – Riu Milo.

- Blue pode significar triste, meu caro. – Completou Ayacos, sorrindo sarcasticamente. – Bem acho que farei a roupa assim... – E rabiscava em um pedaço de papel como faria a roupa que o modelo vestiria. – Creio que um azul acinzentado ficaria mais bonito... Nada de metálico ou algo muito vibrante. – E olhava para Milo, para ver se ficaria bem nele a roupa que planejava.

Enquanto seu estilista se concentrava em escolher os tecidos que usaria, para dar textura, o grego observava atentamente Shaka. O ex-modelo conversava animadamente com sua estilista, uma garota que não parava de anotar coisas em várias folhas soltas. O loiro ria enquanto a garota se atrapalhava com suas anotações e medidas.

Caminhando junto com Ayacos, que procurava seu bloco de desenhos e um manequim masculino livre, pelo lugar acabou ficando próximo do pianista e ouvindo o que ele e a garota discutiam.

- Com essa música vai ser difícil, Shaka... – Ela roia as unhas devido ao nervosismo. – Colocaram _Barbie Girl_ no meio só de sacanagem, só pode...

- Acalme-se. – Riu Shaka. – Além do cor-de-rosa, a Barbie tem bastante pompa e glamour. Você não precisa usar somente rosa choque e verde pistache para fazer uma roupa inspirada nessa boneca, aliás, essa música é mais uma crítica a ela.

- Você tem razão! – Sorriu animada a garota, desenhando rapidamente um rascunho do modelo que planejava elaborar. – Devo confessar que eu adoro essa música, mas eu sei que é constrangedor para você... Sinto muito, Shaka. Eu devia ter me adiantado e não ter sido a última a pegar o papel...

- Tudo bem, eu já disse. – Sorriu. – Eu não me importo. Aproveito para dizer que estou gostando do modelo que você está desenhando.

- Mesmo? Ah, fico tão feliz com isso! – Exclamou a garota.

- Acabo de perceber uma coisa... – Diz Shaka.

- O quê? – A garota se movimentou rapidamente, parecendo assustada.

- Você ainda não me disse seu nome. – Riu.

- Sabia que tinha esquecido de alguma coisa! – Bateu com a mão na testa. – Seika.

Milo estava irritado. Como que Shaka conseguia ser tão perfeito? Continuava um ótimo modelo, mesmo agora fazendo sucesso como pianista, tinha uma paciência enorme, era educado e possuía o coração de Kamus.

A vontade do grego era jogá-lo de uma ponte, amarrado a uma bigorna bem grande, como nos desenhos animados. Estava considerando a idéia quando Ayacos deu um peteleco em sua testa, impaciente.

- Vai ficar sonhando o dia todo? – Ele perguntou, ríspido. Tinha pedido a opinião de Milo nos últimos cinco minutos, mas o modelo apenas fitava Rutherford, seu olhar obviamente continha uma inveja nítida que não deixou de ser notada por Ayacos. – Você não está com inveja dele, está? – O estilista alfinetou, com um sorriso desdenhoso. O loiro negou com convicção, e o moreno continuou - Pois devia, ele é um grande modelo. – E continuou projetando a roupa. Milo queria se enfiar em um buraco, mas sabia que aquele desfile decidiria a sua carreira. Ele seria a estrela vencedora. Sim.

Enquanto isso, Shaka tinha uma conversa entretida com Seika sobre a roupa que ela fizera. Perguntou-a, inclusive, por que ela não trabalhava na Sanctuary.

- Ah... É que, bem, o bobão do meu irmão estragou qualquer chance de eu entrar lá. – Shaka ficou surpreso, em seguida lembrando-se de um notório funcionário da agência:

- Ah, você é a irmã do Seiya? – Seika confirmou em seguida, perplexa.

- Como você sabe? – Ela perguntou.

- Ah, isso não importa. - preferiu não contar que Seiya era o quebra-galho da Sanctuary, após ter deixado a agência de Saori (foi uma espécie de tapa de luva de Saga: contratou um ex-modelo da japonesa e mostrou que ele só serviria como capacho na Sanctuary), e que as situações mais hilárias acontecia com ele por perto, especialmente se Afrodite estivesse presente. – Mas essa roupa ficou realmente bela, sabe – Continuou. –, eu posso falar com Saga e... Hm, citar os seus talentos casualmente.

Seika ficou profundamente agradecida, curvando-se várias vezes e deixando todos os desenhos caírem no processo. Ela, Shaka concluiu, era uma boa pessoa, embora tivesse alguns traços de seu irmão. O loiro estava ajudando-a quando viu um rosto mais do que familiar conversando com Heidi Klum. Esse rosto sorriu de leve, sorriso esse que Shaka retribuiu com todo o prazer que pôde. Viu o rosto de seu amado perder o brilho quando este encarou Milo, que discutia com seu estilista a poucos metros dali. Aquele era o novo modelo do francês, então.

- Hm...

- Disse alguma coisa, Sr. Rutherford? – Perguntou Seika.

- Não, nada. E pode me chamar de Shaka. – e continuou a juntar os rascunhos.

E logo o dia acabou, já que fora bastante corrido devido aos planejamentos das roupas e compra do material. Os modelos deixaram seus estilistas, já que eram proibidos de ajudar, que começaram a confeccionar as roupas.

No dia seguinte, foi a prova das roupas e os ajustes finais. Após estarem vestidos, os modelos rumaram ao salão, onde arrumariam o cabelo e fariam a maquiagem. Os estilistas, bastante agitados, davam instruções aos competentes maquiadores e cabeleireiros, que se ocupavam em embelezar ainda mais os rapazes.

Por fim, já no local do desfile, a tão famosa passarela do programa, Heidi começou a introdução:

- O mundo da moda é muito competitivo. Ou você está dentro ou está fora. – E fez uma pausa. – Vocês tiveram algum tempo para confeccionar uma criação. Dessa vez o desafio era uma roupa masculina baseada em uma música. Durante algumas horas tiveram até mesmo o auxílio dos modelos. Vamos ver como ficaram. – E sorriu. – Mas antes, vou apresentar os jurados.

A alemã se virou para apresentar as quatro pessoas que estavam sentadas em cadeiras posicionadas do lado direito da passarela, ao oposto dos estilistas que estavam sentados ao lado esquerdo.

- Os dois que vocês já conhecem: Nina Garcia, editora de moda da Elle Magazine, e Michael Kors, um conceituado estilista americano. – Abriu mais o sorriso. – E os convidados são Mu, o estilista, cujo nome verdadeiro esconde, da famosa agência de modelos Sanctuary, a maior da Grécia e do mundo, e Kamus d'Eon, o agente que fez Shaka Rutherford ser o modelo mais conhecido atualmente. – Os estilistas soltaram exclamações de interesse. – Bem, que comece o desfile!

Heidi sentou-se ao lado de Nina e logo uma música agitada invadiu o ambiente. A música era _Bad Boy_, cantada por Cascada, uma banda alemã. E Io, o modelo de Lune, apareceu no palco. Vestia uma combinação um tanto extravagante, mas que combinava perfeitamente com a aparência exótica do rapaz. Usava uma calça preta com listras rosa curta e coturnos que cobriam a barra dela. A camisa era simples: sem mangas e estampada, em rosa e preto, mas com uma echarpe que dava um toque especial a vestimenta.

Mais alguns modelos desfilaram, sob os olhos atentos dos jurados e dos estilistas, que temiam que suas criações se desmanchassem ali, no meio da passarela. Finalmente, foi a vez de Milo, sob o som da música _I'm Blue_, que entrou na passarela. Desfilava confiante, e muito bem. A roupa feita por Ayacos era azul, obviamente, mas possuía bastante cinza.

Um pouco depois, Shaka entrou no palco ao som de Barbie Girl. Apesar de muitos acharem que ele ia se sentir humilhado, o indiano contrariou as expectativas. Entrou no palco sorrindo e desfilou bem como sempre. Um belo casaco de um vermelho escuro acompanhado de uma calça bege e botas era o que o loiro vestia. Seu longo cabelo dourado fora preso em um rabo de cavalo baixo. E, para completar, óculos escuros escondiam os olhos azuis do modelo, o que aumentava o charme da criação de Seika.

Após Shaka mais um modelo desfilou e logo os estilistas se posicionaram na passarela, ao lado de seus modelos que voltavam dos bastidores. Era a hora dos jurados fazerem algumas perguntas.

- Vamos começar com a Nina. – Disse Heidi, passando a palavra para a mulher a seu lado.

- Vocês me surpreenderam, já que é a primeira exibição de roupas masculinas desse programa, se excluirmos um desafio da segunda temporada. Bem, gostaria de perguntar uma coisa a Ayacos. – O estilista assentiu com a cabeça. – Eu esperava que você usasse um azul mais vibrante. E aqui temos um modelo com cinza e azul acinzentado.

- Bem... Eu resolvi usar cores mais opacas, porque _blue_ significa também tristeza. Além de o azul ser uma cor fria, então resolvi complementá-lo com uma cor fria também, para o contraste não ficar muito brutal.

- Não vejo problema em contrastes "brutais". – Mu se pronunciou. – Pelo contrário, dependendo do corte da roupa fica bem. Mas, no caso, eu gostei dos azuis nessa sua roupa, Ayacos, e, de fato, uma cor quente destoaria da idéia. – Fez uma pausa. – Tanto da idéia da roupa quanto da música.

- Que tal... Agora Lune? Michael, quer perguntar algo a ele?

- Quero sim, Heidi. – Fez um movimento com a mão. – Lune, eu quero saber qual foi a sua idéia ao fazer essa roupa. Ouvi a música e procuro a ligação entre essa roupa e a letra.

- No que eu me inspirei mais foi na melodia. – Sorriu o rapaz, timidamente. – Nas batidas fortes e no ritmo alegre, além do refrão ter me dado algumas idéias, como no coturno, um tanto pesado, quebrando o estilo mais delicado da parte de cima, já que a camiseta sem mangas faz um conjunto mais sofisticado com a echarpe.

- Muito bem... Agora, Kamus. Tem algo a perguntar para Seika? – A alemã olhou para o ruivo.

- Sim. Seika, apesar de ter tido um razoável azar na escolha da música, gostei do resultado. Confesso que quando começou a música a tocar eu já estava esperando o Shaka desfilando de vestido, salto alto e cachinhos. – Arrancou algumas risadas dos presentes, inclusive do indiano. – Ainda bem que veio a luz para você e entendeu que podia trabalhar com glamour, não só com cor de rosa. Parabéns.

- Obrigada! – Agradeceu a garota com um enorme sorriso no rosto.

- Bem, iremos conversar um pouco e já chamaremos vocês de volta, estilistas. – Sorriu Heidi.

Os jurados conversaram por alguns minutos e chegaram a um consenso. A alemã pediu para que os estilistas fossem chamados de volta. Um clima tenso se apoderou do ambiente, já que os participantes temiam serem tirados do programa.

- Lune. Foi por pouco. – Disse Heidi. – Segundo lugar, portanto pode voltar.

- Obrigado! – Respondeu o rapaz, entrando nos bastidores para cumprimentar seu modelo.

- Ayacos. Terceiro lugar. – Ela o fitou séria. – Melhor sorte na próxima.

- Agradeço. – E adentrou nos bastidores também.

Ela liberou mais alguns dos estilistas, restando apenas Seika e mais outros dois aguardando o resultado. Os participantes que esperavam junto com a japonesa eram um rapaz, de cabelos loiros e olhos azuis portador de enorme beleza, chamado Misty e outro rapaz de cabelos claros, mas com os olhos cobertos por uma franja, Minos.

- E agora o vencedor deste desafio... Seika, parabéns. – Sorriu a modelo.

A garota mal pode conter sua emoção. Queria gritar e pular, mas se conteve, limitando-se a derramar algumas lágrimas de felicidade. Agradeceu algumas vezes e voltou aos bastidores, onde os outros estilistas aguardavam para saber o que havia acontecido.

Quando Seika se aproximou, com os olhos se debulhando em lágrimas e um sorriso radiante, logo souberam quem havia sido o vencedor. Deram os parabéns a colega, que mal cabia em si de tanta emoção. Porém, quando Minos entrou, seguido de Misty aos prantos, e não era de alegria, logo pararam com a comemoração.

Despediram-se do belo colega, aliviados por não terem saído, mas tristes por darem adeus a um amigo. Por fim, Tim apareceu pedindo para o loiro guardar seus pertences e deixar o prédio. Em seguida, anunciou aos estilistas restantes que participariam, se quisessem, de uma pequena festa junto com suas modelos fixas e com os modelos que usaram nesse desafio.

Para a surpresa do grupo de estilistas, Heidi e os jurados também se encontravam lá. Todos sorriam e se divertiam na festa.

* * *

_Continua...!_

* * *

Eu não lembro se tinha que fazer alguma nota... Se ficou confuso, falem comigo, então. xD  
O próximo capítulo é o que eu menos gosto, de toda a fic... Então, espero que se preparem. x3'


	8. Chapter 8

**Introdução****: **E olha o Rikku aqui de novo! Esse é meu capítulo favorito na fic inteira, apesar do próximo também ser bem legal, e eu me diverti e muito conversando com a Haine sobre ele. Só espero que vocês aproveitem tanto quanto eu! Ah, e Lhu Chan, você queria saber o que o Kamus pensou ao saber dos dotes do Milo, não é? Pois eu, como um dos criadores, te digo de primeira mão. Ele pensou: "o do Shaka é _muito_ maior". Hahaha, aproveitem!

* * *

**Capítulo 8**

**- A Vingança -**

* * *

Após algumas horas de diversão na pequena, porém muito animada, festa, a maioria dos estilistas e modelos voltaram para os apartamentos cedidos pelo programa, muito decepcionados. Seika, contudo, foi embora saltitando como uma criança que havia ganho seu primeiro presente de natal, e agradeceu Shaka no mínimo umas cem vezes, sem exageros. Kamus, por outro lado, teve que ficar para acertar os detalhes da derrota de Milo, juntamente com Kanon, que estava em Nova York também, e Heidi, enquanto o grego, entediado e preguiçoso demais para voltar ao hotel, ficou passeando pelo camarim. Olhou a roupa que Shaka vestira, estendida sobre uma parede como uma barra de ouro, indicando que ele era o vencedor. O modelo estava tomado pela inveja, inveja porque o indiano era o dono do coração de Kamus, e inveja porque, por mais que detestasse admitir, era um modelo como o próprio jamais iria ser. Naquele momento, o que mais queria era pegar uma tesoura e retalhar a roupa que estava na sua frente, e talvez tivesse feito isso se uma voz não interrompesse seus pensamentos egoístas.

**- Oh... Seika é ótima, não? - **disse uma voz calma, suave, vinda de trás do modelo.

**- Claro que sim. - **respondeu Milo, ácido como suco de limão estragado. Sabia quem era o dono da voz, e, é claro, não estava nada satisfeito com isso. **- Você deve ser o Paca.**

**- Shaka. - **corrigiu, não demonstrando nem um pingo de raiva ou desgosto.

**- Oh, sim, sim... É tudo a mesma coisa! - **respondeu, indignado com a calma do loiro atrás dele. Odiava, odiava por todos os deuses sequer pensar aquilo, mas Shaka era realmente uma figura muitíssimo bela. Seus cabelos loiros, agora soltos, roçavam sobre seus ombros e passavam através de seu rosto como se tivessem sido planejados para o mesmo. Seu corpo era elegante e esguio, até mesmo um pouco atlético, não tendo proporções exageradas: o corpo dos sonhos para qualquer modelo, e também para o próprio Milo.

**- E você, quem seria? - **perguntou o Indiano, educadamente.

**- Eu sou... - **fez uma pausa dramática, como se estivesse para gritar "tcharaaan". **- Milo Archiakos! - **uma mensura exagerada. **- Modelo de Kamus D'Eon.**

E com isso, Shaka sorriu. Um sorriso estranho, enigmático e impossível de ser traduzido por meras palavras. Fez-se um longo silêncio até que o loiro mais belo decidiu se posicionar.

**- Então, você é o famoso Milo... - **disse. Sua voz continua um veneno que poderia ser notado a quilômetros, ainda que ele houvesse mantido seu tom educado de sempre. Milo decidiu ignorar, e assentiu positivamente, orgulhoso de ser quem era.

**- Exatamente. Já ouviu falar de mim, então, Shaka? - **falou da maneira mais sarcástica que conseguiu, e entretanto Shaka ignorou, mais uma vez, confirmando a resposta com a cabeça e convidando o grego para um passeio pelo camarim, que era gigantesco, e ele aceitou.

**- Então, Milo, o que achou do desfile de hoje? - **indagou ele, enquanto andavam por uma galeria repleta de roupas dos antigos vencedores, todas presas como retratos. Milo ficou satisfeito em saber que um dia todos eles, inclusive Shaka, seriam esquecidos ali, e torceu o nariz.

**- Nada demais. Eu não venci, de qualquer forma, então prefiro esquecer dessa pocilga imunda. - **respondeu, olhando para o outro como se ele fosse uma mosca.

**- Hm... Palavras fortes para alguém tão bonito e respeitável, senhor Milo. - **falou isso com genuína naturalidade, o que irritou o grego mais ainda. Os dois continuaram andando, até por fim chegarem à uma parte mais reclusa do camarim, sem muitas roupas á mostra e, notavelmente, sem uma única câmera. **- Sabe, Milo... - **iniciou o loiro, se dirigindo a uma roupa tão antiga que parecia pertencer a um museu. **- O que você acha do Kamus?**

Milo achou aquela pergunta um tanto desafiadora, mas Shaka olhava continuamente para a roupa, parecendo obstante a situação. O de cabelos cacheados notou que pareciam construir algo naquele lugar, já que estava repleto de terra e ferramentas, mesmo que eles estivessem no décimo quinto andar. Se não fossem as roupas, ele teria pensado que não passava de um depósito. Tirando esse pensamento da cabeça, respondeu a pergunta:

**- Ele é muito bom de cama.**

Pensou que o pianista iria surtar, mas, ao invés disso, ele apenas sorriu.

**- Ele é mesmo, não é? - **foi a resposta do outro loiro.

O modelo o olhou interrogativamente por um momento, e em seguida dirigiu sua atenção para uma roupa próxima. Era ridícula, e parecia ter pertencido a alguém do velho oeste. Chapéu de vaqueiro, botas longas com alguns detalhes de ferro, e...

**- Ei, Milo! - **disse Shaka, alegremente. Mal Milo virou o rosto para o lado e sentiu o impacto de um punho sobre seu rosto. O indiano o estava socando, é óbvio, mas tamanha sua força que Milo pareceu ser lançado para trás. Shaka pensou no quanto a sua infância pobre e difícil na Índia havia compensado para aquele momento. Vinha se controlando há dias, e finalmente havia chegado a hora. O grego não pôde sequer encostar o corpo no chão, não antes de ser socado e chutado mais duas vezes, e sendo pressionado contra uma parede.

**- Então, você acha que o Kamus é bom de cama, né? - **Shaka disse, em um tom alegre, mas com um sorriso extremamente psicótico. **- Bom, só eu tenho o direito de falar isso, então, senhor Milo, prepare-se. -** e chutou o estômago do modelo com toda a força.

As duas horas seguintes foram compostas por socos, chutes e gritos de dor. As paredes agora estavam cobertas de sangue, e o ex-modelo parecia um assassino profissional, pelo jeito que surrava Milo sem demonstrar nenhuma compaixão - apenas ódio em seu estado mais puro.

**- Cansado? - **perguntou ele, ouvindo o grego ofegar enquanto se esforçava para continuar respirando, o que era difícil, e revidar os ataques. **- Bom, eu não estou. Na verdade, nunca me senti tão bem e tão acordado! - **continuou, socando o rosto do modelo chantagista. **- Saiba que no dia em que Kamus me ligou para contar o que você tinha feito com ele, eu comecei a pensar na melhor maneira de fazer isso. - **Milo ficou perplexo. Kamus havia contado para o indiano aquilo tudo? Não teve tempo de pensar no assunto, pois recebeu mais um doloroso chute no estômago. **- Então, bem, eu falei com um antigo contato, a grande Heidi. Ela é muito minha amiga, sabe. - **desferiu mais um soco.

**- "Tirar um dos modelos escalados para participar, desde que não seja o da Agência Sanctuary, e colocar o famoso Shaka no lugar dele? Claaaaro!", ela disse. E aí foi muito fácil vencer o Príncipe Egocêntrico.**

Estava dando vazão a toda sua raiva, a raiva contra Milo, a raiva e a culpa de não estar junto a Kamus para impedir o que aconteceu com ele. Depois de mais quinze minutos, o Indiano, se sentindo bem melhor enquanto olhava para as paredes e para o chão cheio de sangue, viu-se ao lado de um objeto muito interessante: uma pá. Shaka adorava pás, trabalhou muito tempo com elas, na Índia. Não ganhava quase nada, é claro, mas quando precisou fugir de seu terrível chefe, uma pá foi o que usou para se defender. Pegou aquele objeto, retirando um olhar e um ruído de terror do _pobre_ modelo. Por um momento apenas, Shaka hesitou. Será que estava sendo duro demais? Mas então lembrou da dor que o seu ruivo havia sentido, e lembrou que no dia do telefonema, suas lágrimas praticamente atravessaram a linha.

E não deu outra: levantando a pá bem alto, preparou-se para atacar.

**- Chegue perto do Kamus mais uma vez, ex-modelo e atual Medusa dos tempos modernos, e eu bato com essa pá em OUTRO lugar! - **e então, acertou diretamente no rosto de Milo, que se tornou uma banheira de sangue e lágrimas, uma combinação que ele considerava muito bela, especialmente em seus inimigos. Riu consigo mesmo.

**- Psiu! Shaaa...! - **disse a conhecida voz de seu grande amigo Tibetano. - **Deixa que eu cuido dele agora, tem um francês te esperando lá atrás, Barbie Boy! - **Shaka sorriu, abraçando o amigo em seguida, e então indo em direção ao amado.

**- Agora! - **continuou Mu. **- Vou te levar pro hospital, coisinha, e se você abrir a boca sobre o Shaka, eu te enforco com o travesseiro! Ou, deixo ele te matar. Tanto faz! - **riu, enquanto ajudava o modelo extremamente ferido a se levantar.

O pianista conferiu, ao menos cinco vezes, se havia sangue em suas roupas. Não queria preocupar Kamus e também temia que o francês discordasse de suas ações, embora estivesse preparado para contar tudo se a situação pedisse. Ajeitou os cabelos e treinou seu sorriso angelical em frete a um espelho, para só então sair do banheiro e se dirigir a uma sala onde podia ver Heidi indo embora, ao lado de Kanon, mais sorridente do que lhe era comum. Logo viu seu ruivo se despedindo dos dois, e apertou o passo, abraçando-o o por trás. Mergulhou o rosto nos cabelos sedosos de tom vermelho intenso dos quais sentiu tanta falta, aspirando seu fabuloso perfume como um elixir da vida. Murmurou algumas palavras no ouvido de seu amado e se afastou. O francês virou-se para fitar Shaka. Os dois dispensaram palavras, apenas uniram seus lábios, como há muito não faziam. O loiro acariciava os cabelos do outro com delicadeza, e sem pressa alguma, pois gostaria que aquele momento fosse eterno.

A manhã chegou rápido e o irritante toque do celular acordou Kamus, que dormia confortavelmente aconchegado entre os braços de seu amado. Pegou, a contragosto, o aparelho, mas quando viu o número de um de seus chefes, atendeu imediatamente.

**- Bom dia, desculpe a demora. - **na verdade, queria ter dito "morra, desgraçado".

**- Tudo bem, Kamus, eu liguei meio cedo... Se bem que você dorme e acorda com as galinhas, né? - **riu o outro. **- Bem, o que eu tenho para falar a você é muito sério. Milo ontem a noite foi assaltado e espancado na rua! Ficou completamente desfigurado, feio que nem briga de foice!**

**- Ele... Já está bem? - **perguntou o francês, preocupado. Com seu emprego, claro.

**- Está, não corre perigo algum. Só que ele está todo quebrado! - **exclamou Saga, que, talvez por ser grego, era espalhafatoso e falava praticamente gritando. **- Mu disse que ele parece uma zebra, de tantas marcas escuras na pele. Quebrou o nariz, quase deslocou o maxilar, perdeu vários dentes... É, os estragos foram grandes. - **respirou fundo. **- Ele vai se ausentar por, acho que, no mínimo e na melhor das hipóteses, um mês.**

**- Eu sinto muito, talvez se eu tivesse cuidado melhor dele...**

**- Não, eu sei que enquanto isso acontecia, você estava tratando de negócios com Kanon e Heidi. Aliás, isso foi de madrugada! Credo, você deve ter dormido pouco... Vou te deixar descansar. Bem, depois vai lá levar um papo com seu modelo. - **disse o chefe. **- Mais tarde a gente se fala, tchau!**

**- Adeus. - **Kamus desligou o telefone e suspirou.

**- Quem era? - **perguntou Shaka, de um jeito manhoso e sonolento.

**- Saga. Milo foi espancado ontem durante um assalto.**

**- Hm... E eu não ganho beijo de bom dia? - **e sentou-se na cama, enlaçando a cintura do francês e o puxando para o terno beijo.

Demorou três dias para que Mu e Kamus pudessem voltar para a Grécia, pois Milo teve que ficar no hospital até se encontrar em um estado apresentável para ser transferido.

* * *

**Continua...**

* * *

E aviso também que, a partir desse capítulo, a fic entra em Hiatus indefinido. Mas creio que ninguém irá sentir falta das bichinhas desmioladas que só pensam em transar, né? Au revoir!


End file.
